LEGENDS - Star Wars Eons Episode VI: The Circle of Fate
by JSN7
Summary: The new Lords of the Sith have seized control of the Galactic Alliance, and now the galaxy bends to their will. Mere holdouts remain against their rule, and the Jedi Order, led by Luke Skywalker, finds itself to be the final vanguard. Xur Eon's final stand to end his legacy's greatest nightmare begins...and if he fails...the galaxy will be left with nothing but total annihilation.
1. Foreword

FOREWORD

_Star Wars Eons_ started with a simple idea: insert a captivating character into the Clone Wars television series and watch how he would adapt to a rapidly-changing galaxy. Now, it has grown into something far bigger than that. Xur Eon changed history in his war against the Empire, as well as his Sith-propelled mission to destroy Darth Sidious and restore the Republic.

Now Xur Eon and his family faces their greatest test, and the galaxy can only tremble at the prospect of all-out war between the very forces Eon had created. Friends will become enemies, and some may take the final steps of their journey. I'm simply elated for you to dive in and start reading what I have in store.

_The Circle of Fate_ is a Legends-Timeline story, so forget the stories Disney has told you post Return of the Jedi, as well as the iterations of the characters we all know and love. This, to me, is the galaxy they should've created (minus my created characters, of course). The story is of my creation, but some scenes and events stem directly from the _Legacy of the Force_ series, authored by Aaron Allston, Karen Traviss, and Troy Denning, respectively. The books depicted include: _Inferno, Fury, Revelation, _and _Invincible_, and credit should be given to those authors for the scenes I have chosen to re-create.

I want to thank everyone who has given me positive feedback and constructive criticism throughout this journey, and I'm happy to say it's time to finish this epic saga. So, with great pleasure, I present:

**STAR WARS Eons Episode VI: The Circle of Fate**

* * *

**Important Birth Year Changes:**

Jagged Fel- 3 ABY

Zekk- 3 ABY

Jacen Solo- 5 ABY

Jaina Solo-5 ABY

Tenel-Ka- 6 ABY

Anakin Solo- 7 ABY

Tahiri Veila- 9 ABY

Ben Skywalker- 17 ABY

* * *

**Important Story Omissions (So I don't get a ton of questions on this):**

The Thrawn Trilogy (Events of _Star Wars Eons: Countdown_ make it impossible)

The New Jedi Order (It has been altered, and I will possibly be revisiting it in the future)

The Dark Nest Trilogy (_The Final Betrayal_ technically happens before this anyhow)

* * *

**Dramatis Personae**

Ahsoka Tano Eon- Jedi Master

Ben Skywalker- Jedi Padawan

Cha Niathal- Joint Chief of State; Galactic Alliance

Giliad Pellaeon- Admiral; Imperial Remnant

Han Solo- Rogue Pilot

Jacen Solo/Darth Caedus- Joint Chief of State; Galactic Alliance, Dark Lord of the Sith

Jagged Fel- Commander; Jedi Coalition

Jaina Solo- Jedi General

Kyp Durron- Jedi Knight

Leia Organa Solo- Jedi Knight

Luke Skywalker- Grand Master; Jedi Order

Natia Telos- Grand Admiral; Order of Revan

Petra Eon- Revanite General

Remus Jarrut- Prime Minister; Order of Revan

Reyna Vorchenko- Supreme Commander; Order of Revan

Tahiri Veila- Sith Apprentice

Valkorian- Force Spirit

Xiso Ordo- Mandalorian Warrior

Xur Eon/Darth Imperius- Dark Lord of the Sith

Zekk- Jedi Knight


	2. Breakout

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

**STAR WARS: EONS**

**Episode VI**

**THE CIRCLE OF FATE**

_War is at hand. After six months of rising tension sparked by the Azure Accords, Joint Chief of State Jacen Solo of the Galactic Alliance, now the Sith Lord DARTH CAEDUS, has declared open warfare against the Corellian Insurgent States._

_In a daring move, Grand Master Luke Skywalker and the Jedi Order have joined the Insurgent cause, establishing their base on the forest moon of Endor, out of the prying eyes of DARTH IMPERIUS, the fallen Xur Eon._

_Captured at the end of the battle, PETRA EON, the daughter of the legendary Ahsoka Tano, is being transported to Lola Sayu, home to the Citadel Prison. Her rescue is vital to the Jedi's bid for overthrowing the new Dark Lords of the Sith, and restoring peace to the galaxy…_

* * *

**GAG Detention Center, Coruscant**

**Neutral Zone**

**31 ABY, 2 Months After the Battle of Corellia**

Petra Eon was never good at staying in one place, and she blamed her father for that. He was always moving, searching for the next battle, his next work, wherever he felt he was needed. She loved that about him, but over the last couple months, it had done nothing but drive her insane. So, to maintain herself under captivity, she'd learned to center herself, to _listen_, to _feel_ the people around her.

Her cell was gray and barren, the only light source being the domed light at the ceiling. It still had a slight tinge of wet paint, something that had worn off over her stay, and the only sounds she ever heard were footsteps of prisoners being transported through the decks. She was constantly restrained by durasteel bonds at her wrists, torso, and ankles, making sleep always uncomfortable, no matter how hard she tried to fix it.

Visitors came occasionally. Sometimes it was Jacen, looking down upon her with the cold ruthlessness of a Sith while interrogator droids stuck needles into her. He rarely ever asked her any questions, knowing she had nothing to offer him in regard to information on the Jedi Base, so he took pride in watching her suffer.

She couldn't believe she ever loved him, not as a brother, but actual _love_. They had a stint when they were younger, a time when feelings of romance were new, and experimentation was attractive. His looks were helpful, of course, but it was his "good guy" demeanor that drew her into him, serving as an anchor for her sometimes-rampant darkness.

Now, he was a monster, and she just wanted to kill him.

The Force piqued, and she sensed a presence at her door. Before long, it slid open violently, and standing there was the rest of her hatred.

"Commander Veila," Petra greeted somewhat weakly from a lack of meaningful sleep or nutrition. "Back to do more of your master's bidding?"

Tahiri was dressed in GAG fatigues, showing off everything there was to be desired about her. Her boots were gray and polished as they _clanged_ down the steps, hair curled and swinging with each movement. At her belt hung a lightsaber, and Petra could sense the crimson crystal residing there.

She said nothing as two GAG troopers followed her in, and Petra only looked away. "More torture and pep talk? Good. Gives me something to pass the time."

Tahiri shook her head. "Not this time, to my displeasure," she said sweetly, with a sadistic tinge. "Your screams have been disturbing the other guests."

Petra chuckled. "What? Is this some new interrogation technique your new boy-toy master taught you? If so, you're in for a nasty surprise."

"Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" Tahiri shrugged.

"Nope," Petra shook her head. "I'm still going to burn you alive, though."

After a moment, Tahiri gestured the GAG troopers to move in, pulling out stun sticks as they unhooked her bonds from the ground. She didn't resist, but they stunned her in unison anyway, and she didn't give Tahiri the satisfaction of a scream. They roughly forced her to her feet, and Tahiri stood only inches from her face.

"Beautiful as ever. I remember when the galaxy considered you the most gorgeous woman there was," she said as she caressed her chin. "Maybe not after the specialists at the Citadel are done with you."

Petra smiled. "Look at you. For a minute there, you almost had me. I _really_ thought you were evil, but now I see it's all a facade."

Tahiri cocked her head, intrigued. "Really?"

"It's your eyes. I can see your pain, your longingness. You're a good woman trapped inside an illusion that everything you're doing is necessary," Petra leaned in. "It will all be for nothing. You're going to die alone and unloved, just like Jacen, just like the man who's replaced my father. Will it all be worth it then?" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Will Anakin still love you?"

Tahiri cracked, her controlled expression lost as she lashed out, pulling one of the shock batons from the guards and driving it into Petra's stomach, where she held it for as long as her rage persisted. This time, Petra screamed, and Tahiri tried to relish in it, but found no satisfaction.

Her façade had been broken.

Frustrated, she pulled the baton from Petra's body and handed it back to the guard. "Get her out of here."

* * *

**Coruscant**

**Neutral Zone**

**31 ABY**

Jaina Solo kept her eyes fixed on her target, pulling strands of her brown hair back behind her ears as they escaped from her black hood. Wind rushed across the tip of her nose from her perch, looking down on the GAG/RSR Joint Headquarters, waiting for the call.

She was not in a full cloak, since the wavy cloak was not ideal for her specified task. Instead, she had opted for an armored jumpsuit, sparsely equipped, but with plenty of gadgets for a Jedi like herself. Her utility belt holstered both a blaster as well as her lightsaber, concealing most of it from view. The hood was to secure her identity.

"_Sword, report. Are you at the drop zone?_" a distorted voice came in, but Jaina could tell it was Jagged Fel.

She brought her wrist-comm close to her mouth, so the wind didn't interfere with her response. "Copy that, Hammer. I'm in position."

"_Acknowledged. Rocket is secured. Precious cargo is moving in five minutes. Wait for my signal_."

"Copy."

The signal died after that, and Jaina centered herself. She could feel the remnants of her brother's presence, but his ability to conceal himself in the Force made it impossible to know exactly where he was. Their intel had him off Coruscant, but she prepared herself for the worst. If he _was_ here, then she would do her best to take him out while the chance was there.

She shook off the dark thought, but nonetheless knew it would be back eventually. Her mission now took priority.

It was time to bring her sister home.

* * *

The transport speeder they threw Petra in was heavily reinforced and large enough to hold six GAG troopers in the back plus herself and Tahiri. They positioned her in the back of the area, putting all troopers in between her and freedom, but she had no intention of escaping, even if she wanted to. If she broke out, it would only be a matter of time until Jacen found her again, and by then he might just kill her anyway.

She needed to survive, and there was nothing more important than that.

As one of the troopers secured her bonds into the floor and then proceeded to sit next to her, another came up behind him and whistled, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Out of the way, Corporal. You know the rules," he said in a suppressed, but detectable accent.

"What rules?" the one next to her asked.

"Don't ever question your commanding officer, first, whelp. Second, I sit next to the prisoner."

It took him a second to contemplate what his superior was saying, but eventually stiffened and recognized. "Of course, sir. My apologies."

"You're damn right," he said, and then took a seat next to Petra, the butt of his blaster hovering right next to her face in the cramped space.

Tahiri was the last one in, taking a seat right next to the double-door exit as the doors shut. Once everyone was settled, she keyed her commlink. "Alright, let's move."

* * *

"_Target's moving_," Jag called in again.

Jaina looked around the skyline before her with her small specs over her eyes, and after a moment, she spotted it. The prisoner transfer vehicle was flanked by two GAG speeders and lead by one, just as the intel said it would. She twisted the nob at the side of her specs, keying in on the distance.

"Spotted. 2 kilometers and closing," Jaina reported into her comm-link.

"_Copy that. Preparing to move. Get ready to jump on my signal_."

Jaina settled in, closing out every distraction that nagged at her. She felt the Force flow faster and faster around her like a growing cyclone preparing to rip across a field. Her breathing slowed, as did time, and she blended in to the Force around her, concealing her signature.

The transport speeder was approaching, only a few hundred meters away from her outlook. "Ready," she reported.

"_On my mark_," Jag halted, and Jaina took a deep breath. "_Go_."

* * *

Petra was admittedly startled by the sudden _clang_ that rang through the hold, as was everyone around her. Troopers were frantically looking around, yelling curses in surprise, leaving Tahiri livid.

"What the hell?!" she grimaced, keying her comm-link. "Something just hit us! Report!"

That was when an explosion rocked the back of the transport. Petra could tell it wasn't the transport itself, and her senses confirmed that it had to have been one of the escorts. Her battle sense kicked in, analyzing the possible points of attack; why they would be targeted. It was possible Corellians on Coruscant wanted retribution in the form of her death, hopefully striking a crippling blow to her father. I could just be assassins or terrorists trying to cause a scene, but Petra found that unlikely. Only one more explanation remained.

The GAG trooper sitting beside her hadn't flinched in the slightest from the sudden flux of action, while the others were frantically trying to decipher what was happening.

Then he raised his rifle and started shooting.

* * *

Jaina stuck her feet to the top of the transport with a Force grip and ignited her violet blade, deflecting the sudden retaliating fire from the back transports as soon as she landed. Wind was roaring past her ears, but she was far too centered in the Force to be affected as she defended herself.

On cue, a friendly speeder came up behind the flank, and she spotted a thermal detonator fly from the window from the pilot's seat. Sticking to the intended target, the explosion ripped through one of the speeder's engines, throwing it into a spiral below the chase.

The driver was already firing at the other speeder, whose driver was still caught off guard. A few shots landed, but the GAG speeder frantically weaved through the air to avoid any further damage it had already taken from the detonator's explosion on its downed counterpart.

Jaina turned to the leading GAG car, which was turning for a counterattack, and pulled out her DL-44 pistol, firing into the back window. The heavy blaster bolts ripped through the cabin, and she let the Force guide her aim true, hitting the back two GAG troopers with direct headshots.

Desperate, the transport driver began swerving through the air, trying to throw Jaina off its top. Her balance faltered for a moment, but she reaffirmed her Force grip. She feared the transport would attempt to roll, but none came, likely because a vehicle this large wasn't capable of pulling the maneuver.

Knowing the clock was ticking, Jaina pocketed her blaster and plunged her lightsaber beam into the metal roof of the vehicle.

* * *

Petra was witnessing absolute madness.

Two GAG troopers had already been shot dead by the one sitting beside her, and only a force push by Tahiri threw his shots off from taking the rest. While slightly stunned, her "benefactor" activated a control at his wrist, and Petra felt her bonds unbuckle from the bottom.

Time slowed, and she closed her fists together so hard she nearly shattered her bones.

Her foot rocketed up from the floor, shattering a trooper's visor as it impacted, and she felt parts of his skull give way from the force of her attack. Blood splattered from his face as he slumped over, and Petra lunged at Tahiri, still sitting at the other side of the hold. Not seeing her freedom coming, Tahiri took her tackle in full force, and Petra wrapped her hands around the woman's neck and squeezed.

A lightsaber protruded from the roof, killing one of the troopers as it ran through his brain, leaving only two hostiles and her benefactor. Tahiri was clawing at Petra to let her go, but she kept up her grip, feeling her neck muscles struggle to get air into her lungs. Heat radiated through the cabin as the lightsaber above continued cutting in a circular motion.

One of the GAG troopers pulled Petra into a headlock, momentarily freeing Tahiri from her grip. She struggled, but the bonds were still restricting her movement enough to make it impossible for her to effectively free herself. Her benefactor was in a hand-to-hand brawl with the other trooper, leaving her alone to fend for herself, or until the lightsaber wielder above cut through.

Tahiri grit her teeth with rage-filled eyes and ignited her crimson blade, moving in a stabbing motion to formally end Petra's life. A sudden grace of double-vision granted her a glimpse into the future, and she contorted her body out of the way of the reckless stab. The blade missed her and cut through the trooper holding her down, and Petra instantly felt his grip turn limp. Free, Petra grabbed ahold of Tahiri's wrists, holding off another attack from her lightsaber.

The lightsaber cut the hole in the roof, and Petra heard another set of boots land inside the cabin, which was cluttered with unconscious and dead bodies. A slash came next, and she felt the last GAG trooper die behind her. Tahiri struggled to free her wrists from her grip, but Petra's superior strength won out, and the togruta-zabrak used her bonds to rap her across the head with their hard durasteel. The impact knocked her unconscious, and her lightsaber deactivated.

Ready to fight, Petra turned to defend herself from the other visitors, but she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Jaina?!" she gasped as she glanced the black-armored lightsaber wielder's face.

Jaina was quick, using her lightsaber to cut Petra free from her bonds, and grabbed ahold of her arm. "Hang on!" she shouted and cut the back door open.

Wind rushed through the cabin as the door flung open, and waiting for them was an open speeder, with Jagged Fel waving them in from the pilot's seat. Jaina pushed Petra along roughly, getting her into the back seat while her armored benefactor followed, sitting beside her and shutting the side door closed. Jaina jumped into the front passenger seat and waved forward.

"Go, go, go!" she said, and Jag engaged the thrusters, speeding off as far from the transport as he could.

"Is this a bad time to ask how you guys found me?" Petra asked, massaging her wrists as Jag pushed the speeder car to its limits.

Jaina pulled back her hood and shook her head, letting her hair fall behind her shoulders. "We got a tip from one of Ben's old contacts from GAG, and we knew it may be our only shot to get you out."

Jag swerved again, avoiding some obvious skylanes to steer clear of GAG reinforcements, and everything flooded back to Petra in that moment. "Jaina…about what happened in the training room…,"

"Not now," Jaina denied sternly, pulling up a GPS interface on her forearm. "You remember where Zekk is waiting, right Jag?"

"Of course," he acknowledged.

Petra's benefactor finally pulled off his GAG helmet, and she grimaced at the sight of Xiso Ordo. When his hardened eyes met hers, he gave her a recognizing look. "General Eon."

"Oh, it's _you_," she said.

"That's right _mesh'la_," he replied as he pulled off the excess GAG pieces of armor. "Still hate me?"

Petra scowled at him, knowing that mesh'la meant _beautiful_ in Basic. "Absolutely."

"Good, I was worried there for a second," he smirked, handing over her lightsaber hilts. "Make yourself useful, would you?"

She snatched them from his hands. "Next time we're alone, I'm slicing you in half."

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

Jaina growled. "Can we stay focused, please?! We're not out of here yet!"

Petra could already tell something was different about Jaina just off the first few minutes of being around her, but she knew better than to bring it up. Jag ducked into a skylane tunnel that Petra remembered taking to the Jedi Temple on occasion, and then felt gravity shift as he illegally rolled over slow-moving traffic. She turned to look out the back viewport and could see GAG speeders a few kilometers behind them. The rescue had been fast enough to give them enough of a head start.

Once they were out of the tunnel, Jag took the speeder into a steep dive, throwing Petra's stomach into her lungs. They were descending into the lower levels of Coruscant now, the front viewport displaying a seemingly bottomless pit before them. Just when Petra's stomach was settled, Jag flattened the speeder and ducked into an abandoned enclave petering out of the side of the tube and brought it to a stop.

Petra's malnutrition won out, and as soon as she opened the door, clear vomit poured from her mouth and onto the durasteel floor. Jaina was quick from the passenger seat, yanking her from the speeder and leading her in an unknown direction. "We need to move," she commanded as she practically dragged her along.

"I don't feel good," Petra grumbled, feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"Well we're all going to feel dead if you don't keep moving."

Petra was too weak to retort, just keeping her legs moving as Jaina guided her along. When she saw a durasteel loading ramp, her vision tunneled out, and she collapsed.


	3. The Rising Tide

**Chapter 2: The Rising Tide**

**Eon Apartment, Coruscant**

**Neutral Zone**

**31 ABY**

Imperius ran his gloved hand atop the nightstand, watching the dust float into the air as it was finally disturbed after months of dominance. This was the place where Xur Eon and Ahsoka Tano had called home, a place they had settled into once Rakata Prime had become too much solitude for them to bear. Now, it was an unused reminder of something that once was.

He knew Eon's daughter had escaped Coruscant, right under the nose of Darth Caedus, and a part of Imperius was relieved. The former Jacen Solo had restarted the old Citadel prison, turning it back into the horror it once was, and he knew it would've only been a matter of time until Petra broke.

Xur clawed back again. He had been getting stronger since Mara Jade had been slain, since Imperius himself had not approved of her killing. While he vowed to cut all ties with his family and friends, he had also promised himself that no one would be killed in the process. Mara's death was a result of his failure to contain Jacen Solo, and now the new Sith Lord was beginning to threaten the stability of the galaxy as a whole.

Caedus was now Alliance Joint Chief of State with Admiral Cha Niathal, and he was making it obvious he was at odds with Supreme Commander Vorchenko, the woman who held all the real power in the Order of Revan. While Jarrut was the political figure in charge, the Order was designed so the Supreme Commander had much more of a say in legislation, and a woman of her talents was masterful at progressing her agenda…and she was perhaps Caedus' most outspoken opponent. As a result, Coruscant was becoming a frying pan for division.

Not only was Caedus out of his control, he was beginning to interfere with Imperius' true mission: to find and eradicate the reborn spirit of Darth Vitiate, who certainly wanted nothing more but the eradication of all life in the galaxy. Xur Eon survived inside his subconscious, waiting for the moment when he would be needed again, but for now, Vitiate needed to believe that he was gone, consumed by his lust for war and revenge. Only then would he be able to destroy him once and for all.

To do so, he needed to extract him from Petra Eon…Xur Eon's own daughter…a process that could take her life as well as Vitiate's. Her death would defeat the entire purpose of his mission, and he would've failed regardless of the outcome.

He was running against the clock now; against Caedus' inevitable attempt on his life, which he knew was coming, and Vitiate's plans for Petra coming to fruition. More than ever, he needed allies…something he was very short on. It only made the assassination of Thrawn that much more damaging.

Imperius found what he was looking for: the key to unlocking Xur Eon's persona. He used his second hand to wipe the dust from the small rectangular frame and gave it a look. It was a photo taken 10 years ago on Petra's 18th birthday, only weeks after Mandalore had surrendered. It was of himself, Ahsoka, and his daughter, who had grown into a capable young woman.

"_You're back again_," a male voice asked, and Xur felt himself take control again. He did not flinch at the sudden company.

"I needed to see it again," Xur reasoned, placing the photo back in its place. "Vitiate is in Petra's body."

"_I know_," the voice answered. "_It's going to make things more difficult_."

Xur turned towards the glowing figure standing behind him. Dressed in tan Jedi robes, Anakin Skywalker looked just as he remembered during the height of the Clone Wars.

"Jacen has completely lost himself in the Dark Side, and I'm afraid even I won't be able to stop him," Xur crossed his arms. "I was foolish to think I could control him."

"_You can't lose focus, Xur_," Anakin cautioned. "_Vitiate should be your primary concern. If he succeeds, Caedus will be the least of our worries_."

"I know what's at stake, Skywalker," Xur nearly snapped. "I've sacrificed too much to fall short."

"_That you have_," Anakin admitted, keeping a somewhat stoic expression.

Xur set the picture back on the nightstand, and he began to let Imperius take back control. "You just need to be ready when the time comes."

Anakin nodded slightly before fading away, his voice echoing through Xur's mind. "_I will_."

With that final assurance, Imperius began the preparations for his plan for the galaxy.

* * *

**Jedi Base, Forest Moon of Endor**

**Galactic Alliance (Unpatrolled)**

**31 ABY**

Darkness had descended on the forest moon of Endor, leaving just the overhead lights of the old Imperial outpost to illuminate the thick concentration of trees around it. Animals could be heard scurrying around the outskirts where the light didn't touch, and the peace and quiet ruled supreme.

Inside a clearing where the light touched, there was conflict.

Zekk huffed next to a tree, sweat pouring from his face despite the cool breeze of the night. He swore he spotted a few ewoks watching from their tree perches in the distance, and he grimaced at the possibility of anyone witnessing what was happening.

"Hey," Jaina called, her voice stern. "Again."

Zekk gave her an admonishing look, who was still clad in her black armored suit. "Give me a minute."

"I need to practice."

"I think you've exhausted everything you could learn from me. You need to spar with someone else; a master…or-," his eyes looked over to Petra, who was sitting in a fold-out chair just outside their sparring area, with an IV stuck in her arm. She was possibly Jaina's equal in lightsaber combat, but Zekk still had the incident between them fresh in his mind and decided not to mention it.

"You're doing fine, Zekk," Petra complimented, which caught him mildly by surprise.

"Come on," Jaina commanded, ruining it.

Zekk sighed heavily and reluctantly faced her, igniting his blade.

Before he could get set, Jaina gestured and ripped his hilt from his hand. With little option, he lunged after it and grabbed ahold of Jaina's wrists, stopping her from landing a winning mark. His strength was superior, and he wrapped his hand around his hilt and pulled.

Jaina's grip won out, and she landed a kick to the back of his knee, collapsing his left leg. As he rolled over, he felt the heat of a lightsaber on his back.

"Stop!" he shouted. "End practice!"

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I can't parry if I don't have a lightsaber," he said, still hunched over on his knee.

"Then you should hold on to yours," Jaina retorted, dropping the hilt just in front of him as she repositioned himself. "Again."

"No," Petra denied, pulling the IV from her arm. "Zekk's right. You're not learning anything."

Jaina gave Petra a funny look as she approached, pulling one hilt from her belt. "I thought you said you weren't feeling well."

Petra gauged herself and confirmed Jaina's concern. She was still suffering from malnutrition, which was splitting headaches, queasiness, and spouts of sudden weakness, but with the state of the galaxy, she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"I'm fine," Petra half-lied, igniting her violet blade. "Come on. Call it Zekk."

The tall Jedi took a few precautionary steps back after returning his hilt to his belt, while Jaina ignited her own saber. "Go."

Jaina instantly lunged forward with her blade, and Petra met it with her own, deflecting the stab and kicking her square in the breast-plate, making her stagger out of range. Petra didn't let her rest as she ignited her second blade and charged forward, exchanging a few parries as Jaina tried to match her sudden ferocity. Petra felt she had the upper-hand, until she was suddenly exhausted, uncharacteristically taxed from her intense barrage. Her movements slowed just enough for Jaina to bat one blade from Petra's hand and soon after catch her wrist and roughly take her down to the grass.

Jaina stood over her with a winning mark. "Still think I'm not learning anything?"

Petra shrugged. "Warm up match."

Jaina wasn't amused as she repositioned herself, not offering a hand to Petra. The togruta-zabrak took that as a chance to make this personal. Once she was ready, she waited for Zekk's call.

"Go."

Jaina tried the exact same move, but Petra side-stepped this time and charged into Jaina's chest with her shoulder. Jaina felt the wind sucked from her lungs as she tried to bring her lightsaber back across, but Petra was already on top of her with her lightsaber deactivated, throwing a hard knee into her stomach and flipping her onto the grass with a heave. Before Petra could land a winning mark, which usually happened with that maneuver, Jaina rolled aside and athletically backflipped onto her feet, deflecting the mark as it came.

Wind rushed towards Petra, and Jaina felt herself flying back towards her from a well-timed Force Pull, and when Jaina could see clearly again, Petra's glowing blade was parallel to her neck.

"You're getting better," Petra admitted, feeling the adverse effects of her condition. If the duel had gone on any longer, she likely would've lost in spectacular fashion like before. "That was a nice roll-out."

"Whatever," Jaina dismissed, preparing herself to go again.

Petra wasn't as enthusiastic, the toll of the last round winning out as nausea began to roll through her body. "Just a minute."

"Again, let's go," Jaina commanded.

"Hey," Petra warned. "You need to relax."

"There's no _time_ to relax, Petra. We've got the Alliance and Jacen scouring the galaxy for us, and if _I'm_ not ready-,"

"If _you're_ not ready?" Petra scoffed. "When did _you_ become a one-woman-army?"

Jaina counted off on her fingers. "My brother's a Sith Lord, Mara died, you were captured, here we are," she explained, and repositioned herself. "Again."

"No Jai-," Petra cut herself off as a silhouette approached from the darkness, catching the corner of her keen eyes. As they came into the light, all three of their eyes widened.

Walking towards them was Jacen Solo.

In a full GAG uniform and helmet covering his face, Jacen looked exactly as the holovids portrayed Darth Vader at the height of his power, sending a chill down Petra's spine. She wasn't ready to see him again; her jailer and tormentor.

Jaina whispered. "Too short."

Zekk nodded from behind Petra and Jaina. "Yeah, Vader was much taller."

"Too short for even my brother, idiot," Jaina raised her voice so the armored man could hear. "Whoever you are, this isn't funny."

The man stopped and pulled up his visor, revealing the face of Jagged Fel. "I wasn't trying to be funny, but Zekk, you should've seen your face."

"Yeah," said another man behind him, Xiso Ordo, laughing. "Only a _jetii_ gets that scared when faced with a black-armored-man."

Petra crossed her arms and gave them both a scowl. "Did you develop a sense of humor while I was gone, Jag?"

"I believe that's determined in the eye of the beholder," Jag replied.

Zekk shook his head. "In other words, no."

Xiso raised a brow at Zekk. "He really is the funny guy," who shrugged back at him.

Petra narrowed her eyes at Xiso. "Why are _you_ still here?"

The Mandalorian stayed next to Jag and shrugged. "I thought I'd stay and help out. Jacen Solo's not going to kill himself."

Petra wanted to add _if only_, but she decided to maintain respect for her friend's brother, even if he didn't deserve it.

"Actually, I came to spar with her," Jag pointed to Jaina. "You know, lightsabers."

The conversation was dead silent, as if everyone expected him to take back what he had said as some kind of joke, but he never did.

Jaina scorned at him. "Jag, do you even know how to use a lightsaber?"

"I know Lesson One. Don't touch the glowy end."

"Ha!" Petra laughed, already clearing the area for them. "This ought to be good."

Jaina gave him a tested look. "Look, Jag, I don't want to hurt your feelings. I have every respect for you as a pilot, soldier, and tactician, but in hand-to-hand combat, you're nowhere near my equal. You can't even emulate Jacen's abilities. I won't gain anything out of our session, and you might get hurt."

"Maybe I will," Jag said, rummaging through the pile of sparring tools next to a tree. "Which ones are the real lightsabers, and which ones are the fakes?"

Zekk leaned over a picked a practice saber out for him. "Here, this is one of the safe ones," he also handed another to Jaina. "Is it alright if I record this for a Holonet video?"

Petra shook her head with a small smirk as Jaina handed over her lightsaber hilt to her. "Zekk, just leave him be."

"Alright, alright."

Jag thumbed the violet stick to life, and Jaina still shook her head. "You sure you want to do this? You know I'm the best combatant the Jedi have to offer, right?"

"Keyword, the _Jedi_," Petra whispered to Xiso, who was observing next to her.

"Then this shouldn't take too much of your time or energy," Jag looked down on himself and pointed to his thigh. "Give me a zap so I know what I'm in for."

Jaina sighed and tapped the blade on his leg, making a crackling noise. Jag felt the jolt, and nearly fell.

"I see how young Jedi would learn to avoid being hit," Jag shook it off. "Alright, let's go. Petra, how about we have a respectable woman call this one?"

"Sure," Petra bloomed while Zekk rolled his eyes and repositioned himself next to Xiso. Jag pulled down his visor and held his blade in a cut-and-paste two-handed grip. "Go."

Jaina lunged faster than the eye could follow and swung at Jag. He clumsily tried to deflect her move, but she simply readjusted and landed a hit on his neck.

The exchange lasted less than two seconds.

Jag yelled and stepped back, holding his hand over where the shock had hit him. "Wow."

Zekk nodded. "Neck isn't that bad. Wait until you catch one on the eyelid…or the groin."

Petra shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Jag shook it off and got back into ready position. "Again."

"Go."

Jag swung first this time, putting some power behind it with his superior strength. Jaina sidestepped and landed a hard hit on his upper arm.

"Ow! Dammit!" Jag shouted, rubbing his shoulder where he was hit.

Jaina looked annoyed. "Technically, this duel is supposed to continue, since I only took off your arm, but we'll just call that a win for me."

"Fair enough," Jag conceded.

She gave him a disinterested shrug and looked away. "Are we done?"

"Not even close," Jag denied. "Again."

Zekk snickered. "Would it be wrong to say I'm starting to enjoy-,"

Petra elbowed him roughly, sick of him poking fun at her friend. "That's _enough_, Zekk."

"Sorry."

"Go."

Jag did the exact same swing, and Jaina sidestepped again, trying the same mark, but this time Jag caught the blade with his forearm. The blade discharged, but his arm wasn't affected in the slightest. With that same arm he grabbed ahold of her blade and squeezed, crumpling it and shutting it down completely.

Caught off guard, Jaina stepped back and kicked him in the groin, only to find armored plating and pain shooting through her leg. Jag rapped his saber on Jaina's support leg, knocking her to the ground as her muscle spasmed. She instinctively rolled but felt the winning shock mark on the back of her neck as Jag anticipated it. When she stopped, she looked up at him from her back.

"What was _that?_" she spat.

"I won," Jag shrugged, pulling up his visor.

Jaina's expression turned to that of anger. "Flying is what you do, so fly." She reached out and pushed the air around him violently.

Jag flew through the air and crashed into a tree trunk, rolling onto the ground as leaves fell atop him.

Petra snapped. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" she shouted, stomping towards Jaina as Zekk and Xiso ran to check on Jag. "You're _completely_ out of control!"

Jaina acrobatically flipped to her feet. "He _tricked _me!"

"Oh, _grow up!_ He's your friend. Why the hell would you do that to him?"

Zekk helped Jag to his feet and grimaced at the shouting match before them. "Not _this_ again."

Xiso gave him a confused look. "They do this _often?_"

Jag waved for them to be quiet and began marching towards Petra and Jaina, who were beginning to draw attention from some workers at the base. "Hey!" he shouted over them both, drawing them into silence. "Are you two going to keep letting childish disagreements pull you apart?"

Neither of them replied as they kept their eyes on him.

"Jaina, I beat you in a duel, and you threw me into a tree. I could've been seriously injured as far as you were aware. And Petra, if you were in her position, you probably would've done the same damn thing."

Petra tried to interrupt. "Jag-,"

"_It's_ _over!_" he silenced her. "I can handle myself from here."

The two of them couldn't muster the words to counter him, nor could they find a reason to. Every word he had spoken was the truth, and in all honesty, they had grown tired of fighting each other. It was enough for Petra to nod and back away, but Jaina was still visually displeased with Jag.

"What are you trying to prove?" Jaina shrugged, stubbornly forcing herself to remain angry with him.

Jag had already regained his composure and military discipline. "That you're training yourself to lose. To die."

She said nothing, and Petra could sense recognition within Jaina, as well as a lingering doubt.

"I've watched you train, sweat, and persevere since we began searching for Petra. It's no secret to anyone that you've been building towards a possible confrontation with her and, you're not kidding anyone, your brother. As far as I can tell, you've done a brilliant job at training yourself for the wrong task."

"Explain that," her eyes searched his.  
"Sword of the Jedi. Petra seems to think it was nothing more than Luke throwing Eon a bone," he motioned towards her, and she only looked away in embarrassment. "What I see is this. There are two important words: _Sword_ and _Jedi_. You've sharpened yourself into an amazing sword, but you've forgotten what it means to be a Jedi."

Jaina almost scoffed dismissively. "You're not qualified to say that."

Xiso stepped forward, giving Jaina a hard look. "Would a _jetii_ throw their opponent against a tree after they lose a practice session? You had no idea I'd given him _beskar_ armor from my home planet. Back home, you would've been shunned for something so dishonorable."

She said nothing, and Petra could feel the sting of his words hitting home.

"So," Jag continued. "You're a magnificent sword, but a rotten Jedi. Even if you trained yourself back to be a good Jedi, you're still going to die. Your brother isn't going to play by the rules. He isn't going to use Jedi tricks. You need to think like someone who _hunts_ Jedi, like me."

He stepped closer to Jaina, and Petra fully expected him to lean forward and kiss her with the movements he made. "That's what I did, and I beat you."

"Once," Jaina conceded, looking away. "The third time."

"Do you honestly believe that if I didn't try it the first time, it wouldn't have worked?"

Jaina stayed silent.

Jag removed his helmet and held it at his side. "Jaina, as your commanding officer, I'm ordering you to take today off. No training, no strategizing, nothing. Report to me first thing in the morning, and if you feel you need another, I'm ordering you to tell me so. You'll get it."

"Yes…Commander."

With that, Jag turned on his heel and left them alone, Xiso following close behind.

* * *

**Alliance Senate Building, Coruscant**

**Neutral Zone**

**31 ABY**

"No action will be taken," Supreme Commander Vorchenko made clear, a stern look of finality on her face. "If anything, I should be instating sanctions for your treachery, Colonel Solo."

Around the conference table sat the most relevant political figures in the galaxy, minus the Revanite Prime Minister; both Joint Chiefs of State of the Galactic Alliance; Jacen Solo and the Mon Calamari Cha Niathal, Director Xur Eon of the RSR, and Solo's new head of GAG: Commander Tahiri Veila.

Tahiri sat beside Caedus, and Imperius could see heavy makeup around the areas where she had sustained bruises and scratches from Petra's escape. Her black GAG uniform couldn't quite cover the marks around her neck where she had sustained some trauma, however. He couldn't help but feel proud of Xur Eon's daughter for such savagery.

Vorchenko had spent much of the meeting taking shots at Caedus for his recklessness in his handling of the Corellian situation, or simply because she didn't like him, he wasn't sure which was true. Caedus was taking it in stride as he always did, but Imperius was smart enough to know it was getting under his skin, and he knew she did too.

Caedus folded his hands before him. "Sanctions on what grounds, Commander? Petra Eon's detainment was-,"

"A clear violation of the Azure Accords, stating that Revanite commanders taken prisoner will be returned to their proper government," Vorchenko followed up quickly, looking intently into his eyes. "Petra Eon is a Revanite General, and you held her prisoner without my knowledge."

Niathal gave a look of mild agreement that only Vorchenko could catch. The mon calamari had been instrumental in Caedus' ascension to Chief of State, assisting in the coup and removal of Cal Omas, but she was far from a puppet. Her involvement with him was simply because she had lost patience in the state of the Alliance under Omas, and found Solo's policies a necessary evil for the good of the state. Imperius could sense her faith was wavering, but not enough for her to take action.

It would only be a matter of time.

"So, no, Colonel," Vorchenko leaned up against the table, and Imperius caught a necklace of FK tech around her neck, designed specifically to counter a Force Choke attack. "We will not help you track down General Eon, and any attempt to recapture her will be met with fierce resistance from my administration."

Tahiri looked away, trying to hide her disgust, knowing better than to let out an outburst. A part of Imperius wanted to kill the woman, since he was well aware that she was simply another outlet for his demise, but he still needed Caedus to terrorize the galaxy, keeping Vitiate's attention on him.

For a moment, Imperius was sure Caedus was going to reach out and snap Vorchenko's neck, and he unleashed a wave of cautionary warnings into the Force, feeling them be dismissed violently.

Caedus kept his cool. "Very well, but that still leaves the Jedi in the equation. After their defection to the CIS, we've been unable to locate their secret base, and Revanite resources could help expediate the process."

Vorchenko almost laughed out loud, being a supporter of the Jedi Order since the height of the Clone Wars. "I bet they could."

Imperius leaned forward. "Now, Commander-,"

"Absolutely not, Director," she denied firmly. "As far as Revanite diplomacy goes, we're still allied to the Order, and it was Solo's own blind arrogance that drove them away. This is an internal affair for them."

Imperius himself was admittedly becoming frustrated. This was the first time she was actively stonewalling everything he put forward.

Tahiri lost her patience. "This is hardly a-,"

"No one here asked for your opinion Commander Veila," Vorchenko shot her down.

Niathal raised her fins. "Let's let calmer heads prevail, shall we?"

Caedus nodded in relieved agreement. "Yes, let's do that."

Vorchenko shook her head, rising to her feet as she collected her things. "You're nothing, Solo. You're a rabid child driving a passenger speeder, and we're all in the back seat. This meeting is over," before storming out in the least obvious way possible, FK units meeting her at the door to escort her back to her office. Once she was gone, Niathal sighed and rose to her feet.

"I guess I'd better try to mend this situation as best I can. I'll be in my office," she said, leaving just the three of them alone.

Now, Caedus let everyone know how upset he was, rage threatening to boil out of his eyes. "I thought you said you would keep her contained, Eon."

Imperius scowled behind his mask. "She's smarter than probably the three of us combined and has been playing this game before you were even born. You don't _contain_ Reyna Vorchenko. She contains _you_."

"Something needs to be done about her," Tahiri inquired.

"Touch her, and I'll kill you myself, girl," Imperius spat. "She's still too important for my plans."

Caedus showed a large pique of mistrust, and Imperius notched up his expectations for betrayal. "Then how do you expect us to win this war without the backing of the Revanite Fleet?"

"The Hapan Home Fleet isn't enough?" Imperius asked.

"We're beginning to encounter…resistance."

"In what form?"

"I'm not certain, but I sense my parents' treachery involved."

Imperius grimaced behind his mask, a reflex left over from Xur Eon, but quickly recovered. "Then that's where you need to go. Without the Home Fleet, the Alliance will just lose more worlds to the Insurgency. If that fails, then I'll have a backup plan," he explained, rising to his feet.

"Which is?"

"On Bastion," Imperius explained. "I'm meeting with Admiral Pellaeon in regards of an alliance with the Imperial Remnant, bypassing Vorchenko."

Caedus crossed his arms and scratched his chin. "They're still under the Order of Revan. They still answer to her."

"The Moffs answer to themselves, Darth Caedus, and I assure you, an excuse to defy Commander Vorchenko will be too good to pass up."

Caedus actually smiled. "Very well, Imperius, but I'd like to send Commander Veila with you to Bastion to serve as my liaison."

Imperius hesitated, catching Tahiri's mild surprise at his suggestion. He knew he only wanted to send her, so she could relay to him the exact details of the negotiation…as well as to keep tabs on him. While a mild inconvenience, it was nothing Imperius couldn't deal with.

"Fine," Imperius agreed. "But if she's not on the _Rectifier_ in time, she's getting left behind."

* * *

**Jedi Base, Forest Moon of Endor**

**Galactic Alliance (Unpatrolled)**

**31 ABY**

Petra was struggling to find her place among the Jedi. She had never truly been one of them in the first place, and the lingering fear that she may suddenly lash out at any moment wasn't helping her with trust issues among them. Once again, even when she was free from Jacen Solo, she felt alone. Her mother was strong, but in the Force, she radiated a bare emotional shell of what she once was. A cloud of failure hung over her mother's head, and it was only exponentiated in Petra's eyes.

Valkorian hadn't appeared to her since she had been freed, and she prayed he never did again. The warning Darth Traya had given her on Malachor only reinforced her will to resist him, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Valkorian would be powerful enough to override her regardless, if he really was Darth Vitiate.

The fear of that gripped her tightly, and she could only imagine the horror of her own body carrying out the Sith Lord's will.

She pushed the thought away as she continued her walk through the base, her arms crossed tightly under her breast, not caring how pitiful she looked. Her feet carried her aimlessly as her mind wandered, trying to find what she _could_ do to help those around her.

It came in the form of her passing by an open door, the room filled with a signature of agitation in the Force. A familiar presence resided there, and she couldn't help but peer inside. It was a small rectangular room repurposed into roughly-put-together quarters, just having the bare minimums needed for sufficient comfort.

Inside was Jaina Solo, who was pulling apart her lightsaber one piece at a time as she lay on her back on her bed, looking as if she was going crazy.

Petra knocked on the frame of the door, even if she was sure Jaina already knew she was there. "Company?" she asked.

Jaina looked at her from her slouched position and paused, before eventually continuing what she was doing. "Whatever," she said coldly.

Petra hid her displeasure at her friend's bitterness but could hardly blame her regardless. She stepped inside and found a place to sit in her desk chair, turning it to face her.

Then she realized she had no idea what to say, and Jaina didn't offer an icebreaker to help her out.

She awkwardly opened up. "Do you want to talk about-,"

"No," Jaina cut her off.

Petra grit her teeth behind her lips but did her best to throw aside her anger. She had only seen Jaina like this once before, back when Anakin had been killed, and Petra had only fueled her anger with her own then. That was the closest she had ever seen Jaina come to the Dark Side, and she feared Mara's death was bringing her close once again. She didn't have the luxury Petra had, and could very well turn out just like her brother.

The togruta-zabrak vowed in that very moment to prevent it.

"Fine," Petra conceded, trying not to sound confrontational. "I'll skip to my apology then."

Jaina's hands slowed as they began to put pieces back on to her hilt, as if she was surprised. Petra took that lax in her hard demeanor as a foothold.

"It's my job to be the example, even if we're both women now, and I'll admit, I've never been good at that. I know who I am. I know that the way I act isn't what's best for any of us, and I've done nothing to prevent it," Petra looked away, out the window and into the dark forest of Endor. "I didn't realize that it was having an effect on everyone close to me, and that's a failure on my part."

Jaina stopped what she was doing entirely, but still kept her eyes on her hilt. Petra continued, "Because of that failure, Mara's dead, Jacen's a Sith Lord, Tahiri betrayed me, and my father has lost his way."

"Jacen isn't your fault," Jaina finally spoke.

"Yes, he is," Petra denied, looking back at her. "I was the closest to him for a decade, and I only stoked the darkness within him."

"There's no way you could've known," Jaina denied, looking at her.

Petra considered it. Jacen was an expert at concealing himself from people, and her own arrogance could've easily blinded her from the fact that he likely was able to keep his fall a secret. She wasn't sure what was worse; that she may have been responsible from his fall, or that he had been doing so all along, without her knowing.

She sighed, letting her head droop over. "Maybe not…but Jaina…I need you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I should've never lost my cool in that training room…and you _know_ I would never want to hurt you…or Luke or _anyone_."

Jaina was slowly turning to sit upright on her cushion, and Petra could feel her words breaking through to her. "Petra-,"

Petra was trying to keep herself composed, but her horrific ordeal over the past few months was finally coming to light in the presence of someone she trusted. In that process, however, her emotional state was falling to pieces, just as Jacen had promised would happen to her once he was finished.

Her voice became laced with an ounce of terror. "Jaina…you have no idea what he…what _monster_ has taken the place of Jacen. He will kill us _all_ without hesitation."

Jaina swallowed hard. She had already assumed that Jacen was losing himself, but to hear it from Petra, it really hit home. He was her twin brother, and they had both been inseparable throughout their childhood, so to lose him was to lose a part of herself, and she felt it die in that moment. Petra, of all people, wouldn't give up on Jacen unless she felt there was _no_ hope.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but after a sniffle, she forced them away. Now was not the time to break down, not in front of someone who needed someone to trust more than ever.

Petra was not as strong. While hardened in combat, her emotional state was another matter. She used them to fuel her actions in battle, but that also meant she was much more vulnerable to emotional attacks than a Jedi normally would. She'd lost her father. She'd lost her dearest friend. She'd disillusioned everyone she ever cared about, and it took a manhunt to bring her back.

It all came crashing down.

She sobbed, profusely, but soon felt a tight embrace and feelings of comfort being poured onto her through the Force. Petra wrapped her arms around Jaina and buried her face into her soft, brown hair, and spared no ounce of despair within her.

"I'm tired…," she said in between sobs. "Of losing…the people…I care about."

Jaina hugged her tighter, trying to pour more comforting feelings into her through the Force. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised, and let one tear roll down her face.


	4. Unilateral Action

**Chapter 3: Unilateral Action**

_"I'm going to try to keep this short, but I think this needs to be said. I know your Order is concerned about Petra Eon's mental state. I know you're worried whether she can be trusted, but I'm here to tell you that you have little choice. We don't have the luxury of picking and choosing who fights for us, and as a military strategist, I know that Petra is our best shot at bringing her father down._

_ If you need proof, then I'm requesting that you assign her to our task force. I will take all responsibility for the collateral damage she causes from this point on, because I know this is necessary. I hope you will agree."_

-Message to Luke Skywalker from Commander Jagged Fel

* * *

**Jedi Base, Forest Moon of Endor**

**Galactic Alliance (Unpatrolled)**

**31 ABY**

It had been the roughest two months of Luke Skywalker's life, and by the looks of it, it was only going to get tougher.

He had killed the wrong person responsible for his wife's death, he knew that already, and Ahsoka's thoughts on her true killer only made him feel that much more like he had failed as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. It was his responsibility to maintain its continuation, to be sure that it followed the teachings of the light side of the Force, and to make the best choices for the order as a whole.

Killing Lumiya had failed all three of those mandates. It was a moment of hatred, instinct, and lust for revenge…and she hadn't even been Mara's true killer.

"We went together, Luke," Ahsoka revealed, both of them situated in an old Imperial conference room. "We told ourselves that we were going after Jacen and Xur, and if we couldn't capture them…we were going to kill them."

Luke didn't look her way, just staring into the rusted gray wall panel ahead of him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ahsoka gave him an admonishing look. "What do you think you would've said?"

He closed his eyes, searching desperately for a faint whisper of his wife in the Force, but found nothing. Instead, he found frustration. "I would've told you no, and Mara would still be alive."

"Luke, if I didn't go, Mara would've gone anyway," she reminded him of who his wife was. "Jacen was becoming a threat to Ben, and she was convinced she had to kill him to keep her son safe. Was what we did rash and stupid? Absolutely. Do I regret taking part in it? Of course, I do, but Mara's mind was set, and you know what that meant."

He did. Once her mind was set on a target, there was little Luke was ever able to do to break her away from it. Being the Emperor's Hand made her that way, and it was the one remnant of Palpatine that had taken his wife from him.

He also knew better than to shift around the blame, even in his state of sorrow. He needed to be strong. He needed to be the Grand Master.

"Something needs to be done about Jacen," Luke declared, trying to refocus on the issues at hand. "Jag is requesting to have Petra placed in his task force. Since I can't necessarily make her, I was hoping for your approval."

Ahsoka nodded slightly, knowing she had barely spoken to her daughter since she had been released from captivity only days ago. "You have it."

With that, their conversation died, and Luke rose to his feet when they had nothing more to say. Before leaving her alone however, he said, "I don't blame you for anything, Ahsoka."

As he left, it didn't leave her at ease. If anything, she felt more inclined to be better than she had been.

She'd failed Mara. She wouldn't fail Luke.

* * *

"Jag, is this your groin plate?" Xiso asked, holding up a small piece of metal armor for him to see from his workbench. Jag pulled up his welding goggles and squinted before nodding.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

Xiso chuckled. "There's a big ass dent in it, right where General Solo tried to pound your _yuhyala_. I've never seen such damage from just a boot," he joked, dropping the plate back on his own workbench. When Jag didn't laugh, not that Xiso was expecting it, he turned to iron out the dent. "Seems like a personal dent, if you ask me."

Jag leaned towards not even acknowledging his comment, but his mind had been focused too much on Jaina since their sparring session to let it go. He pulled over his goggles and returned to fashioning his armor set. "Maybe it was."

Xiso hesitated to push further, but his curiosity got the better of him. "I know I'm about as love-blind as a Kaminoan, but it was obvious the two of you were close during the War. It's my understanding the two of you had a fallout, but it seems worse than I could've ever imagined."

Jag was quiet, and Xiso felt a tinge of regret for bringing it up. "It's none of my business, of course-,"

"No, it's alright," Jag stopped him, dropping his tool and pulling off his goggles, wiping the sweat from his face. "I didn't like shouting at her."

Xiso popped his eyebrows. "Well, you don't shout much anyway."

"That's not it," Jag said, letting his thoughts drift back to a time long passed. "Years ago, I thought I saw my future in her eyes…maybe even the future of my line, my name. Since then, she's slipped away from me. I helped that happen, even after what she had decided. Out of anger. Out of pride," he paused for a moment, and Xiso stopped what he was doing to hear. "But I can't let her slip away from what it means to be human."

The Mandalorian was silent for a moment before commenting. "Well, if anyone's going to get anything through that thick Solo head, it's you, and I'm sure the rest will work itself out. We just need to make sure we're all there to see it through."

Jag nodded. "Agreed."

Xiso returned to ironing out the dent with a small hammer. "How do you plan on handling General Eon, if Skywalker approves, of course."

Jag mildly chuckled. "Actually, I was going to leave that to you."

The Mandalorian stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm not stupid, Zee. I know you're not just here to help take down Chief of State Solo, and my theory is that it's related to the reason why you helped the Revanites defeat Mandalore in the first place," Jag surmised.

Xiso paused, somewhat frustrated. "You always were perceptive, Fel."

"Well, spit it out then."

Xiso dropped his tool and the armored plate and turned towards Jag, who was still fashioning his armor. "I'm from Clan Ordo, one of the oldest still around, but I'm also specifically a direct descendant of one of the old _Mand'alors _who fought in the original Mandalorian Wars. His name was Canderous Ordo, and after the war he served alongside the former Sith Lord Darth Revan, Petra Eon's distant ancestor. After the defeat of the Sith Lord Darth Malak, Revan returned the favor and helped Canderous find Mandalore's Mask and restore a faltering society. From that day forward, Clan Ordo vowed to never stand against Revan and his disciples and protect them if necessary.

"_That's_ why I helped you. _That's_ why I'm here now, and _that's_ why I can't help you stop Xur Eon. To go against him would be to go against the vows of my family."

Jag had listened to every word he had said, and he was admittedly stunned by the complexity of it all. The reason Xiso had given was not at all what he had expected.

"So, you're here to protect her?" Jag asked.

"Yes."

"That's it?"

Xiso shrugged with frustration. "What else would you like me to say, Jag?"

Jag finally put down his tool and pulled off his goggles. "Nothing, I guess. Anyway, I'm going to leave it to you with how to deal with her, as I said. While I may have known her longer than you, you seem to understand her far better."

"She just thinks with her lightsaber and acts on instinct," Xiso explained. "Jaina is similar but much more controlled and refined. The easiest way to counter that is-,"

"Don't tell me, just do it," Jag stopped him, and his interruption was followed by the beeping of his commlink. It was only a page, and after a moment, his eyes lit up. "That was Skywalker. We've got a meeting. You're coming too."

* * *

**Imperial Palace, Bastion**

**Imperial Remnant, Order of Revan**

**31 ABY**

Imperius was impressed by the majesty of the Imperial Palace, despite the fact that the Imperial Remnant was still a member state of the Order of Revan. They controlled the Pentastar Alignment and a few outside systems, but other than that, their influence was rather insignificant. Xur Eon would've never let a resurgent Empire rise right underneath his nose right after he had just finished systematically pulling it apart, so he had granted the Empire the smallest amount of autonomy he could while still keeping them happy…but trying to appease the Moff Council was like dancing with a tusken raider.

Imperius barely realized the irony of that thought as Pellaeon approached, sure to save it as an insult for the blond-haired annoyance following him in stride. The old man was dressed in a freshly-pressed white uniform very similar to the one Vorchenko always donned, but this one much larger and filled with more meaningless medals that the Empire loved to award their heroes. His white hair and mustache was freshly combed and cleaned, and for a moment Imperius felt underdressed with his somewhat shredded robes, lined with the gashes Ahsoka had cut from it during their duel on Gus Treta.

Imperius kept his mask on, as he too had no more love for Imperials than Imperials had for him. Nonetheless, Pellaeon offered a hand.

"Pleasure to have you, Director," he greeted diplomatically, and Imperius shook his hand. "Welcome to Bastion."

"Thank you for taking the time to hear me out, Admiral. I'll try not to take too much of your time, of course," Imperius said as Pellaeon directed them to sit in a few luxurious chairs situated across from one another.

"Of course," Pellaeon agreed, and then turned his attention to Tahiri, who had followed him in. "You must be Commander Veila."

Tahiri nodded as she took a seat. "Yes. I'm serving as the envoy for the Galactic Alliance in this exchange. I speak for Chief of State Solo."

"_Joint_ Chief of State," Imperius corrected as he took his own seat. "No, she's just here to _record_ and _observe_," he made clear, just as he had told her on the _Rectifier_, but she had insisted on being as much of an annoyance as she possibly could.

He knew Pellaeon could detect their division, but it hardly mattered. It was no secret that tensions between the Order and the Alliance were already high enough. "It is unfortunate Reyna could not attend. I always admired her prowess for these situations."

"Yes," Imperius nodded, hiding the fact that Vorchenko had no knowledge of this meeting, but would likely discover it anyway. "Unfortunately, she has much to attend to on Coruscant."

"Oh, I'm sure," Pellaeon nodded without a hint of sarcasm. "Especially with the debacle of Solo imprisoning General Petra Eon without her knowledge. I can imagine the fires she's putting out as we speak."

Imperius narrowed his eyes behind his mask, wondering how Pellaeon had learned of it so quickly, and he sensed a pique of surprise radiating from Tahiri. The recollection of the event sparked the Xur Eon instinct of cutting her down, but he crammed it back under his shroud with ease. If the galaxy was aware that Petra Eon had been captured by the Alliance, then that would only make the two superpowers seem more vulnerable than ever, something it seemed Caedus did not account for in his plan.

He refocused himself on the task at hand. "Admiral, I'm sure you're aware of our present situation. With the war escalating between the Alliance and the Insurgency, we fear that the galaxy is falling into yet another civil war, and with the systems flocking away from the Alliance, we may be looking at one the scale of the Clone Wars."

"Clone Wars," Pellaeon mused, recalling his own experience with the conflict that had raged 50 years ago. "Wouldn't want that. You really believe the wave is that strong, despite the Corellian occupation?"

"I do," Imperius confirmed. "The Alliance is losing ships by the week, and if the Insurgency grows, so does chaos, and chaos is something we cannot allow to grow across the galaxy."

Pellaeon would've argued that this chaos was spawned by Xur Eon himself when he toppled the Empire, but that point would only spark a meaningless debate, beside the point of the meeting.

"So, what are you proposing?"

"An alliance with the Imperial Remnant, of course," Imperius shrugged, as if it was obvious. "We both want-,"

"That's not the issue I have, Director," Pellaeon cut him off. "What you're proposing is a unilateral movement made by the Moff Council, bypassing the office of Supreme Commander Vorchenko to create an alliance with a foreign power. The Empire would be violating the Azure Accords, specifically noting that the Imperial Remnant cannot engage in foreign treaties or agreements."

Imperius nodded. "I am aware of that."

Now Pellaeon was trying to peer through his helmet for something he could use to identify Imperius' motive. All that was left was a look of bewilderment on the old man's face.

"Commander Vorchenko would never allow it," he shook his head with finality.

Imperius figured this would happen, so he was readily prepared for it. "She would if _you_ proposed it to her. While she may be at odds with Joint Chief of State Solo, the last thing she wants is another galactic war."

Tahiri leaned forward in her chair. "The Alliance is also willing to compensate you for your support," she added in, which Imperius had planned for her to do should Pellaeon show resistance.

"Is that so?" Pellaeon inquired.

She nodded. "If you support the Alliance in the coming conflict, we are willing to support and negotiate your bid for independence from the Order of Revan once the conflict has ended."

Imperius nearly crushed the arms of his chair with his grip, caught off guard by the drastic offer he was not aware of. He should've known Caedus would have some sort of deception in place, and underestimated Tahiri's ability to place it at exactly the right moment.

"Is this true, Director?" Pellaeon asked, looking towards Imperius.

The Sith recovered quickly. "If that is what the Alliance envoy has offered, then that is what the Alliance has brought to the table."

Pellaeon tipped his head. "Very well. I will take this offer to the Council, and I'm sure I'll have an answer for you within the week. Is there anything else?"

Imperius shook his head, hiding his annoyance. "That is all, Admiral."

* * *

The meeting concluded soon after, leaving Imperius and Tahiri to return to the _Rectifier_ to prepare their return to Coruscant. As they walked the streets of Bastion, they said nothing to each other, until Tahiri finally dared to speak.

"You're upset," she noted, tailing just behind him.

"Upset isn't the right word," Imperius shook his head, not looking back. "Try disappointed."

"In what?" Tahiri sneered. "Your inability to control Darth Caedus?"

Imperius stopped, and it took every fiber in his body not to kill her where she stood, wiping the smug look from her face. In that moment, Xur took over briefly, something that barely saved her life.

"You want my advice?" he said, deactivating his mask and revealing his face to her. Her sneer was gone, and Xur sensed feelings of familiarity swirling through her.

He leaned closed enough that she could feel his breath with every word. "_Run_," he warned. "Run as far as you can, Tahiri. This path cannot bring back what you desire and will only lead to your own destruction. Caedus cannot give you what he has promised, I can assure you of that."

Tahiri growled, not letting her gaze move from him. "You know _nothing_."

Xur was gone in that instant, and Imperius returned his mask over his face, returning to pacing back through the street. "Anakin Solo isn't coming back, girl. Best to live with that than allow your life to be wasted by a child wearing a crown atop his head."

As Imperius walked away, Tahiri knew who her true enemy was.

* * *

**Jedi Base, Forest Moon of Endor**

**Galactic Alliance (Unpatrolled)**

**31 ABY**

Petra hadn't walked in stride with Jaina for long enough, and once again could appreciate the euphoria that accompanied it. The power in the Force that each of them radiated was multiplied two-fold, and that alone had been used to spur the soldiers under their command into action. It was a battle meditation in its most archaic form, but it sent a rush through everyone who had the privilege of experiencing it.

They had spent much of their time together after Petra had made amends, even spending the night in the same room, sharing stories from their virtually endless amounts of adventures together. Neither of them had smiled or laughed as much today in the last year combined, and Petra could feel the positive energy bogging Valkorian down deep in her subconsciousness.

It was then that she realized that Jaina, the woman who she had always called her sister, would be all she would ever need.

They were being called for a meeting that would begin in fifteen minutes, but they found no shame in arriving early, so they started the couple-minute walk through the base earlier than necessary. Aware of this, their pace was slow and relaxed.

"Now, I know this might be a bit…touchy," Petra cautiously asked as they walked, and Jaina only gave her a positively-intrigued look. "But now that Jag's here full-time…are the two of you going to work it out?"

She sighed heavily, slightly looking away. "_Petra_-,"

"_Come on_, Solo," Petra playfully nudged her. "Don't tell me because he bopped you around a bit that you love him any less."

Jaina hadn't thought about her love-life since Mara had died, mainly because she had been so focused on making sure no one else she cared for would die, but admittedly, Jag's recent words had broken through to her. She understood the necessity to realize that while she could be the Sword of the Jedi, she still needed to be a _Jedi_, and that meant returning to her roots. Before the multitude of conflicts that came after the Mandalorian War, she was just a confident young pilot who wanted nothing more than to be the best, while also enjoying the pleasures of life. She owed that old aspect of her life to Petra, and she had forgotten its importance under the shroud of war.

She raised her hands slightly in a surrendering gesture. "Got me there, but there's a lot more going on than just what you've seen recently."

"There's _always_ more going on," Petra responded dryly. "The trick is figuring out what's just carbon scoring, and what's cracks in the hull."

Jaina just had a puzzled look on her face. "Are you using that analogy just because I'm a pilot?"

"The best way to get a point across is to speak in their language."

This time, she just crossed her arms. "I'm not sure if I should be offended you think so little of me or be grateful that you actually recognize that I'm more than just someone who swings her lightsaber around."

Petra held a finger up in warning. "I never said you were a _good _pilot."

"Yes, and Kyp Durron's a pacifist."

The togruta-zabrak smiled brightly and hugged her from behind. "Ha! There she is! I was wondering where Red Leader had gone."

Jaina tried to shake her off but couldn't find the will nor the strength to. She was just happy to have her closest friend back in her life. When Petra did eventually let go, however, she nudged her back. "What about you?"

Petra looked confused. "What _about_ me?"

"Don't give me that."

She deducted what Jaina was referring to in that moment, and the happiness she had accumulated over the last day was nearly sapped dry. The sorry, sad experience that was her love-life was nothing more than tragedy and anguish, one who was taken from her, and another who simply turned his back on her.

"Jaina…I can't do that anymore," Petra urged, looking away. "After…when you experience something so horrifically painful, like watching the one you love with all your heart die right in front of you…."

Jaina recalled everything. It was only mere weeks after Anakin had been killed when Ganner Rhysode made a triumphant last stand that eventually freed her brother Jacen from captivity during the Unspoken-,

Suddenly Jaina didn't give a damn about some writing on an accord. As far as the Jedi were concerned, they were fugitives, and Jaina knew beating around this bush would never help Petra.

She wrapped one arm around Petra as they walked. "Listen Petra, there's a lot that the Yuuzhan Vong took from us."

Petra's eyes widened. "Jaina, we're not supposed to-,"

"I don't care anymore," she shook her head. "The only way you're going to get over this is if you talk about it."

The togruta-zabrak hesitated for a moment. While she shared her sentiment that the war should've never been silenced in the first place, she also understood the necessity of its secrecy. Her father had sacrificed whole worlds just to slow the Vong advance, eventually destroying one with the Star Forge, and if the galaxy knew about what happened at the northern sector of the galaxy, the entire Order of Revan would destabilize. To the galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong was a horrific outbreak that mutated living beings into mindless monsters controlled by a hive-mind. In reality, they were a race of extra-galactic beings that had come to their galaxy to conquer, but their gambit had failed against Xur Eon, Luke Skywalker, and the raw power of the Star Forge.

The Vong were defeated at Tranbir IX, a lonely planet just outside of Mandalorian Space, where Grand Admiral Vorchenko lead the remains of their fleet into a lethal final stand. Using a manufactured bioweapon and the Star Forge's energy extraction as a superweapon, the fleet was annihilated, not without great cost. Nearly a third of the Revanite and Alliance Fleet was caught in the blast, killing thousands of friendly combatants, and the blast itself had destroyed the Star Forge. Pieces of it still protruded from the scorched surface of Tranbir IX, a reminder of a forgotten war.

At its conclusion, with no Overlord or Warmaster, the Vong were given a choice: leave or die. When many chose to stay, Petra's father was not merciful in the slightest, and exterminated the last of those that still fought. What scattered remains fled into the unknown regions, and they too were still being hunted down to this day.

_That_ was the _true_ reason why Luke and Xur had become so divided. While not completely unfounded, Xur had still committed mass genocide upon an entire species, and the galaxy knew nothing about it. They knew nothing about Anakin Solo, how he had lead a strike team into the heart of the Vong advance to destroy the voxyn creatures and gave his life in the process. They knew nothing about the hundreds of Jedi killed during the war, or the billions of lives lost when entire planets were razed to the core.

They knew nothing of Ganner Rhysode, the only man Petra had ever dared to fall madly in love with, and his sacrifice to save Jacen Solo.

Petra blinked away tears that had snuck out while she reminisced. "I can't love anyone ever again. The pain…you don't understand."

Jaina leaned in. "Sure, you can, because you're the strongest person I know, Petra, and I know for a fact that you'd never let the Yuuzhan Vong break you. You forget, I was there with you every step of the way. You were there to pull me from the Dark Side when I had nearly drowned in it. That was _your_ strength of will."

Petra let a little smile find its way onto her face. "Hey, it was you who rescued me from that convoy only a few days ago."

"Most of that was Xiso's idea, actually."

Petra raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He had the idea of sneaking into the HQ as a guard and gave me the idea of drawing fire from the top while Jag took out the escorts. I thought it was crazy at first, but he insisted it was the best plan and eventually got Jag on board. I'm happy I trusted him," Jaina revealed. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but he also has an odd protective obsession with you."

Petra grimaced at the odd thought. It was strange hearing that a man she admittedly barely understood went to such lengths to engineer her escape. She had a potent feeling of deceit radiating within her, as if Xiso wanted something else that none of them were aware of, but she knew it was just her paranoid demeanor. She already had more respect for him than she let on, and it only increased with that revelation.

She was still going to kill him all the same, however, especially after he had called her _mesh'la_ to her face.

"I know you loved Ganner, Petra," Jaina broke her thoughts. "But don't you think he'd want you to be happy?"

As she reached back, remembering the brief time they had together, she clung to the beautiful parts…and there were plenty to cling to.

"Yes," she nodded. "He would."

* * *

When Petra and Jaina finally found themselves in the room they were called to meet in, they were surprised to find nearly everyone important waiting for them. It was the largest room in the old Imperial outpost, and only recently had R2 finally reactivated the holotable that had sat dormant for nearly 30 years. Petra deducted that this had been the war room, or at least where important communications and monitoring took place.

Luke and Ben stood closest to the table, their stances resolute through the horror their family had experienced with Mara's death, and in that moment, Petra realized she had forgotten to send her condolences.

Next to them were the high-ranking members of the Jedi Order, namely Kyp Durron, Kyle Katarn, Corran Horn, and Saba Sebatyne, along with a few others Petra had rarely seen before.

On the opposite side of Luke stood her mother, and they only caught each other in their glances only to look away. She could feel a residual tension that was keeping them apart, but after Petra's talk with Jaina, she vowed to break it once the meeting had concluded.

Next to her was a hologram of Leia, and Petra detected a wash of relief from Jaina as she laid eyes on her mother for the first time since her parents had gone underground to avoid Alliance search parties.

Jag and Xiso were already there as well, and Petra and Jaina found themselves settling in beside them just as the door shut. There was still some form of tension between Jaina and Jag, but that was to be expected, as they were likely both still reeling from their exchange. Xiso didn't shift in the slightest as Petra stood next to him, as his professionalism within a serious environment was something she had recognized in the short time she had known him.

With everyone settled in, Luke stepped forward and manned the controls of the holotable. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, but I believe we may have an opportunity to finally make a move against Jacen and the Galactic Alliance Guard."

There was a wave of relief that rolled around the room, and Petra knew many had been waiting for Luke to finally say the word. Luke held his hand out in offering as he looked towards the hologram of his twin sister. "Leia has the details for us."

Petra turned her attention towards Leia, who looked as if she had run through the most lethal gauntlet in the galaxy and barely escaped with her life, which just may have been true. "_Han and I have done everything we can on Hapes, and we believe that Queen Mother Tenel-Ka may be willing to join the Jedi in our fight against Jacen and the Alliance,_" Leia explained, and it was followed by sighs of hope and positive feelings, but Petra couldn't help but feel a tinge of distain at Tenel-Ka's mention. "_The only catch is that we spearhead a gathering with the leaders of both the Jedi and the Alliance in hopes of settling our differences._"

"She can't be serious," Kyp Durron spat. "Jacen would have a trap laid out and kill us all, just like he did Mara."

So, it was common knowledge by now, as Kyp proved, that Mara had been killed by Jacen on Gus Treta, the same day Petra's mother and father fought each other. However, it was likely that only the Jedi were aware of this, and Jacen had been hard at work keeping this information out of Alliance hands.

"_We tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't budge. She promises that Jacen will not be aware of the meeting until he arrives, however, so he would not be able to plan anything ahead of time. Hapes will be considered neutral ground for the meeting, and only Luke, Ahsoka, myself, and Kyp Durron will be present_."

Jaina's hand clenched into a fist. "You can't expect us just to-,"

"_Luke has the other part of the plan, Jaina,_" Leia eased, and her daughter backed down in slight embarrassment.

"That's right," Luke nodded. "Jag, you and your squad will be orbiting Hapes in a small pleasure liner provided to us by Lando. Don't worry, it's been outfitted for combat," he explained, pulling up a holo of Hapes and the small, sleek ship built for a crew of about a dozen.

Jag nodded, and Petra sensed his military focus sharpening. "What's our objective?"

Luke looked unsure, and that didn't sit well with Petra. "That…remains to be seen. You will be basically serving as a safety net in case this meeting goes sideways. We'll relay orders on a case-by-case basis, so we'll need you standing by at all times."

Petra didn't like how passive the assignment sounded, but that was why Jag was in charge, not her. Jag simply tipped his head. "Understood, Master Jedi."

Luke nodded. "Good, and I'll ask that you take my son, Ben, with you. He knows all the GAG procedures and lingo and will give you an advantage if it becomes necessary."

Ben seemed surprised by his father's request, but Petra sensed slight elation coming from Jaina, and hesitation from Jag.

"We'd be happy to have him, Uncle Luke," Jaina answered for him, and Jag raised no objections.

"I've also decided to approve your request and will be allowing Petra to join your task force."

_That_ sent waves of mistrust around the room from the Jedi Masters, and Ahsoka only looked away when Petra's eyes tried to meet hers. Luke raised a hand before anyone could object. "And my decision is final. We don't have the resources to be picky with who we trust, and if anyone deserves the trust of the Jedi, it's her."

"This one agreez," Saba conceded. "Master Tano's wordz from before ring true now."

Petra could think of no better gesture of gratitude than to bow. "Thank you for your trust, Master Skywalker. I know my incident was horrific, but I assure each and every one of you, the Jedi are my friends and family, and I would sooner die than see any of them harmed."

"Well said, General," Kyle tipped his head. "You have my support, and I'd imagine many others. We haven't forgotten what you've done for this galaxy."

Petra didn't let herself cry. "You're very kind, Master Katarn."

Luke smiled. "Excellent. That is all. We depart for Hapes tomorrow, so I suggest you all begin your preparations tonight. Dismissed, and may the Force be with you."

Everyone began to file out, but Petra couldn't take her eyes off her mother, who had never looked more distant since she had given birth to her. It nagged at Petra's essence, and she couldn't bear to see her like this anymore.

"Petra," Jaina broke her thoughts. "You coming? We have a lot of prep work to do."

The togruta-zabrak shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, just…I'll catch up, alright?"

There was a look of recognition on Jaina's face, and she gave her a pat on the back as she began to follow Jag and Xiso out of the room. "Alright."

With the rest of her team gone, Petra finally made her way to her mother, who was slowly gathering herself to leave. "Mom?" she called, and the togruta looked up, her eyes almost glossed over. "Hello?"

Ahsoka seemed to snap back into reality, and her ice-blue eyes had their glistening sharpness once again. "Petra…hello, what is it?" she asked.

Petra could feel knots forming in her throat. "Mom…you haven't said anything to me since I've returned…I just wanted to know if you were…alright."

Her mother looked flushed as she finished, as if she was suddenly aware of that fact. "Petra…I'm sorry, I never meant to…I've just got a lot on my mind…and I wasn't sure how to approach you."

"Approach me?" Petra asked, mildly dumbfounded. "I'm your _daughter_, Mom," she reached out and grabbed her hand. "You can tell me _anything_."

Ahsoka's eyes paced around until finally settling on her daughter's hand, and she clasped the top of it with her second. "I wish it was that simple. When you become a parent, Petra, one thing becomes immediately clear: you want your children to feel safe," she said, and then met Petra's gaze. "And that rules out facing you knowing that I failed to stop someone from taking you away from me; that I let my anger dictate my course of action instead of my knowledge and caution. In that failure, Mara was killed, and my daughter was captured by a man that I should've stopped long before he ever got the chance to get his hands on you."

Petra could feel the hurt created by that sting of failure floating over her mother's head, and their mother-daughter bond was struggling to maintain itself as Ahsoka fell deeper into that state. She closed her eyes and poured her own willpower into that bond, and she could almost immediately feel it strengthening her.

"It's over now, Mom," Petra said. "It is what it is and sitting here thinking about what you could've done isn't going to make it better. We need to focus on what we're _going_ to do…to make it _right_."

Ahsoka had heard those words before, coming from her husband almost 50 years ago. She had been young then; full of insecurities and doubts, but also with an undying passion to press forward, something that had been tested to the brink by the current trial.

She found that strength in her daughter, the grown woman standing before her who had been told that she can't be trusted, that she's a _threat_, that she's _dangerous_.

And yet here she was, still with more strength than she would ever need.

"When I was Jacen's prisoner," Petra continued. "He tried to make me lose faith in those I loved. He told me that no one would ever come for me because they felt safe that I was gone. He told me he was doing the galaxy a _favor_ by holding me."

Ahsoka suppressed her anger the best she could, but Petra sensed it anyway, and continued. "Do you know what kept me going? I thought about Jaina, how we had departed on such hostile terms, how I owed it to her to make it right. I thought about her brother, Anakin, how he had sacrificed himself to get us this far."

She freed her hand and squeezed her mother's shoulder. "But most of all, I thought about my mother, and how desperately she needed me to survive," she hadn't allowed herself to cry, but she caved as some tears broke through. "And how desperately I needed to see her again."

Ahsoka tried to blink away her own tears, but instead they embraced, something that filled her with more joy than she could possibly describe. They didn't sob, both had done plenty of that, as this was not a time of sadness. They could both feel their reunion leaving waves of positivity in the Force, and they swept through Endor, along with many systems nearby.

"My baby girl," Ahsoka said, her chin on Petra's shoulder as they continued to embrace each other. "I'm so happy you're back."

Petra smiled, and eventually pulled away, wiping the tears from her face. "Mom, there's something you should know about Dad."

Ahsoka froze, stricken with surprise. "What is it?"

"On Malachor, I discovered something," she explained. "I-I…I think I know why Dad's become a Sith…but you _have_ to listen to me…and know that it might not be easy to hear."

The togruta's tears were gone, and the Fierce Commander had returned, reborn through her daughter's strength.

"Tell me."


	5. The Summit

**Chapter 4: The Summit**

_I know I should be probably talking about this with someone, but I could never bring myself to do it. I'm glad Petra's back, I really am. It's about time something went right for us, and with her here and Uncle Luke backing her, I can feel our chances of figuring this mess out increasing already._

_ That being said, there's something off about her. I'm not sure what Jacen did to her (I can't find a proper way to ask) but she's not the same person. She has become far more pleasant and less direct to violence, which was something I had eventually become accustomed to. I remember that fateful day when Anakin sacrificed himself, so we could finish our mission, but I can't remember how many Yuuzhan Vong she and I murdered to make our way out. While that lust for revenge was new for me, it was just more of the same for her and from that point on I have just accepted that that was who she was. _

_ She's my sister, and I love her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't scare me sometimes. Friendliness, patience, and understanding are not things you associate with Petra Eon._

_ Just like her father, I'm starting to believe she experienced something that changed her. Maybe it was on Malachor, or maybe it was when Jacen held her prisoner. Whatever it was, it took the old Petra away._

_ It seems too good to be true, so I'm going to keep my eye on her. It's not a matter of distrust. It's my responsibility to look after her, because I know she'd do the same for me._

_ -End Log-_

-Mission Log of General Jaina Solo

* * *

_**Love Commander**_**, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"_And make sure she comes back in one piece,_" Lando reiterated once again, his holographic finger pointing directly at Petra and Jaina at the helm of his luxury liner. "_Both of your old men have already destroyed enough of my ships._"

Petra shrugged while Jaina rolled her eyes, her hands clasped around the flight control. "Relax, Uncle Lando," Petra eased. "Daughters aren't their fathers."

Lando gave them his trademark majestic smile. "_True enough. Stay safe, will you? You still owe me that game of sabacc, Petra_."

The togruta-zabrak smiled back. "Wouldn't dream of missing it," she said, and the transmission eventually cut out as the _Millennium Falcon_ set down at the Hapan Royal Palace for Tenel-Ka's summit between the Jedi and Jacen Solo. Jag Fel's task force was up in orbit, staring down the approaching triad of Galactic Alliance ISDs, the _Anakin Solo_ at the forefront, serving as both eyes in the sky, and a contingency plan for escape.

The Hapan Home Fleet was just behind them, serving as a neutral security force for a meeting Jacen Solo had no idea he was walking in to, or at least they thought so. Petra had a feeling Jacen would sense a set up regardless, but she dared to hope he wasn't as sharp today.

"I knew Lando loved his snazzy toys," Jaina commented, locking the ship down into orbit and sitting back in the pilot's seat. "But this one is a whole other level."

The _Love Commander_ was exactly as ridiculously over the top as the name she was given. Petra was convinced it served as a royal caravan before it somehow ended up in Lando's hands.

She leaned back and propped her boots up on the helm, something Lando may or may not have approved of on the polished finish. "I don't know. I kind of like it. It's a nice change of pace from all the dreary Star Forge ships I've flown."

"It's a bit much," Jag said from the captain's chair behind, which was situated in the middle of the circular "bridge" that ended up being most of the ship. "But as for maintaining a non-aggressive profile, it does its job."

Petra huffed in disappointment. "Leave it to Jag to take the fun out of everything."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Jag corrected, looking around at the designs. "I do like it, actually."

Zekk was to his left with Xiso, manning the custom-built military-grade scanning array, which was giving them constant updates on what was happening below, something that was obviously not a part of the ship before.

"Really?" Zekk asked. "This doesn't seem like your kind of style, Commander. I always associated you with grays and…well, boredom."

Petra had become so used to Zekk taking shots at Jag that she almost disregarded his comment, but she finally had some down time to actually ask herself why. It was far more frequent than Petra preferred, since she had immense respect for Jag, and it was curiously always when Jaina was around. She stretched out her senses to Zekk, and she picked up a tinge of resentment and mockery in the wake of his comment.

She could also sense Jaina's brewing frustration.

"I have finer tastes than you would imagine, Zekk," Jag retorted, trying to maintain an emotionlessness to his voice.

Xiso's eyes flashed from side to side as he turned in his revolving chair, looking at each of them. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Jaina said, a tested edge to her voice. "You didn't. Commander, I recommend that we focus on the task at hand, not the design of this ship."

"Everything is in order, Jaina," Jag assured, even if Zekk could mildly beg to differ.

Ben Skywalker, who was situated at the weapons systems to Jag's right, hadn't lost focus on his own task, displaying a discipline that Petra had only seen in men almost double his age. She couldn't help but see part of Jacen in him, no doubt due to the time he had spent working for the Galactic Alliance Guard. There was a mild amount of distrust circulating him as well, and Petra felt it directed at her.

While Jag discussed logistics with Xiso, Jaina and Zekk adding their own thoughts, Petra took the time to take the open chair next to Ben, who still had his eyes locked on the targeting computer. As she sat down, he didn't even slightly acknowledge her, but she maintained her patience for a now-motherless young man.

"Hey, Ben," she greeted. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your mother. I should have been there for you."

He shook his head. "It's in the past now, and I don't believe there was anything you could've done anyway. No one saw it coming."

"Maybe not," Petra admitted, and a part of her hurt that he didn't even look at her. "Look, I know things are hectic right now, but I want you to know that you can trust me, just as always. I would never hurt your father or anyone in this family, and I hope that you can see that in me."

Ben shook his head. "It's not my trust in you that I'm worried about," he said, and then finally looked at her. "It's your trust in yourself."

Petra couldn't quite believe what he had said, and she only smiled in concession. "You grew up really fast, Ben."

He nodded. "I'm not going to act like I've been wronged by you. I only barely realized I was fighting for something I didn't truly believe in, and a part of me feels guilty for your capture."

She shook her head and clasped his shoulder with a firm grip. "You had nothing to do with that. Tahiri and Jacen set me up."

He softened. "Maybe, but still, that doesn't excuse my contributions. On the scale, I'd say the two of us are even."

"You think so?"

His eyes registered a feeling of finality. "I know so."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling and suppressed an urge to bundle him in her arms as she did when he was younger. The togruta-zabrak had always felt responsible for him and had recently found it unbearably cute to butter up the young man's ego.

"You're a fine young man, Ben," Petra praised, and smiled brightly when she elicited a blush from him. "Thank you."

When their time for apologies were over, they returned back to their common form of interaction. "So, did you at least meet any pretty ladies working for GAG?" she asked.

Ben shrugged with a smug look on his face. "Maybe, but I wouldn't want to make you jealous."

Petra provocatively raised her brow. "I don't blame them. I'd imagine you're just peeling them off your skin now."

They had played this game many times before, and Ben was more than prepared for it. "Still miss your favorite dance partner?"

Petra laughed out loud, remembering the time when she taught him how to dance in only fifteen minutes flat on Toryaz Station. "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

**Royal Palace, Hapes**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Something was amiss.

Caedus was well aware of the cutthroat political tradition of the Hapans, as he had experienced it firsthand on multiple occasions, but the unease he felt now was unexplainably different. Hapes was supposed to serve as his retreat; the one place in the galaxy where he was safe, as was his family. Nothing else in the galaxy mattered than the safety of Tenel-Ka and Allana, and his work as the new Sith Lord was all to achieve that singular vision.

This wasn't a leisure trip, however, as the triad of Star Destroyers orbiting above made clear, and it was possible he was just feeling the mild hostility from his military presence…but even that was something familiar.

He had already instructed Tahiri to come to Hapes once her business on Bastion was complete, and he assumed Imperius would follow her, uselessly. He didn't need his help to win the Home Fleet, even if his plan for incorporating the Remnant Fleet into the mix was one he wished he had thought of himself, and he imagined the zabrak would be furious over his independence offer that Tahiri surly sprung during the negotiations.

Caedus was daring Imperius to attack, as it would only be an excuse for him to finally be rid of the annoyance that once was Xur Eon. Then, nothing would be able to dispute his vision of the galaxy.

As he entered the Royal Palace, flanked by two GAG enforcers, there was an escort waiting for him, as well as Tenel-Ka. He had to suppress the joy he felt when seeing her, as not to reveal their relationship. Not only could it undermine her ability to control Hapes, but it would also make them a target if any of his enemies wanted to get to him.

"Welcome to Hapes, Chief Solo," she greeted. "It is an honor to have you here once again."

He took her outstretched hand and kissed it. "The honor is mine, Queen Mother. I wish my visit was under more relaxed circumstances."

"As do I," she agreed, and he did not sense the double-meaning he was expecting. "But that is not the time we live in."

She beckoned him to join her into the palace, the guards clearing a path. "We should begin; however, I must ask that your guards remain here."

Caedus suppressed a spark of anger. He knew the merit of Tenel-Ka's reserve to hand him the Home Fleet, but this was a request of blatant mistrust…and he had no choice but to accept.

He hid his displeasure masterfully. "Very well," he accepted, and gestured for his guards to comply, and then walked beside Tenel-Ka as she guided him down a long, majestic hallway, one they had strolled through many times before.

Usually without a squad of Hapan guards.

"Has there been another attempt on your life?" Caedus asked, truly asking why there had been an increase in security.

"No," she replied, keeping her eyes on the path ahead.

He hated unknowns, and right now, he felt blind. The woman he trusted most seemed like a stranger; the mother of his child. There wasn't any obvious or explainable reason for why she would be acting as such…unless his feelings of his parents were true; that they had been involved in her indecision somehow.

"What's going on?" he whispered loud enough that she could hear him.

They came to the door at the end of the hall, and Caedus could now sense that something was horribly wrong, and his hand twitched for his lightsaber. Tenel-Ka finally faced him.

"I've decided to grant you the Home Fleet," she revealed.

Stunned, and feeling foolish for assuming the worst, he slightly bowed. "Thank you, Queen Mother, you have no idea-,"

"On one condition," she interrupted him, and then signaled for the doors to be opened. As they did, Caedus looked upon four faces sitting in Hapan custom-crafted chairs…four faces that belonged to traitors of the Galactic Alliance.

He looked back to Tenel-Ka, stuffing down the rage he felt of her betrayal. "Is this a trap?"

She didn't answer his question. "You will attempt to win back the cooperation of the Jedi Order, since the Alliance cannot win this war without them, even with the Home Fleet."

Caedus didn't bother to lay his eyes on Luke, Ahsoka, Kyp, or his mother waiting for him, and he could sense the boiling rage and sadness they felt upon seeing him. "And if I find it more in my interest to arrest them?"

Tenel-Ka didn't flinch. "Then you and your men will leave…_empty handed_."

* * *

_**Love Commander**_**, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"Jag says you have a large body count," Xiso asked, sitting beside Petra at the targeting computer, while Ben took a turn in the co-pilot seat. An hour had gone by since they had begun their vigil, and still nothing had gone wrong.

Petra had her feet propped up and tossed her lightsaber hilt in the air over and over, watching it turn end over end until landing in her hand. "I do," she nodded, looking disinterested. Xiso was sitting much more alert; his back straight and hands near his blasters, which was how he was raised to be while on mission.

That didn't mean his thoughts were.

"I was wondering if he meant dead or…you know."

Petra leaned in and whispered, "It's both."

The Mandalorian was admittedly stunned. "I meant dead or people you've slept with."

She just smiled at him for a moment and then turned her attention back to her flipping hilt. "So did I."

While Xiso sat back and looked at her in bewilderment, as well as awe, Petra had a flash of her younger days…back when the time she spent with people was short as she and her father traveled the galaxy. It was a deadly combination for young men, being attractive and knowing it, one that she exploited heavily until the Mandalorian War broke out. After that she grew much more mature, as well as aware that her behavior then was detrimental to her character.

Still, the nostalgia had its benefits, as well as the stupid look on Xiso's face.

"But I try not to do _that_ anymore," Petra finished. "There are much more important things to worry about now."

Xiso tipped his head in acknowledgment. "You _are_ the General. Ever thought about wearing a uniform?"

She scoffed in mild disgust. "Why would I do _that_?"

"You'd fill it out like nobody's business."

Petra did her best not to laugh out loud, drawing attention to their conversation. "Where did you find that? On some Holonet desperate pick-up line list?"

"No," Xiso shook his head, returning his attention to the targeting computer. "Just making a mild observation."

"_Uh-huh_," Petra gave him a skeptical look, and a small smirk broke through his attempted stoicism. "Any time a man says they're making an 'observation', you know they're full of shit."

Xiso shrugged and tipped his head, admitting a point well made. "So, what's this business between Zekk and the Commander?" he asked, drowned out by a conversation between Jaina and Ben.

Petra considered it, fiddling with her hilt. "I'm not entirely sure. Something to do with Jaina, I think."

"Zekk certainly likes to mock him," Xiso pointed out. "_Haar'chak_, maybe you're right. Were they ever close?"

"Not really. I was under the impression Zekk always got on her nerves, and that was especially so after her brother died," Petra remembered. "She snaps at him more than she snaps at me."

"I see," Xiso recalled. "He was killed by _Vongese_ wasn't he?"

"Anakin?" she asked, and then looked at him intriguingly. "You know about the Yuuzhan Vong?"

He nodded. "They sent an advanced party to Mandalore. We think they were trying to bypass the Infinite Fleet line for better position, but we were able to burn them off our planet. Jag was there. We almost killed Nom Anor."

"I think Anor said something about that…right before I severed the _di'kut_'s head from his body on Tranbir IX."

"_Oya_," Xiso smiled proudly. "Those were simpler times. The best part about _Vongese_ is that you don't feel guilty when you slaughter them in wholesale."

Even if his point of view was narrow, she gave him a chuckle. "Agreed."

* * *

**Royal Palace, Hapes**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Jacen was surrounded, alone, and caught off guard, but that didn't make Luke feel any safer. He knew the raw capabilities of his own connection to the Force, as well as the considerable power that came with it, but his former apprentice had become an unknown quantity, and with the power of the Dark Side behind him, there was no telling what he could do.

He felt nothing from Jacen. He had mastered the ability to conceal any remnant of his signature in the Force, and he had become completely absent to anyone sensitive to it…reminding him of how the Yuuzhan Vong felt when in combat with them.

Jacen's gaze hadn't left Tenel-Ka since she had presented him with his options, and Luke could see the hatred in his eyes tinting his irises that yellow he knew so well, only it looked as if he was suppressing it.

Leia finally broke the tension. "We just want to talk, Jacen, that's all."

He scowled at her. "You had your chance to speak to me before the Battle of Corellia, but instead you chose to become a terrorist and a criminal. I'd say you've made it impossible."

"They had no knowledge of Sal-Solo's secret fleet, Jacen," Luke butted in. "They never intended for-,"

"Oh, please," Jacen waved off. "You're going to tell me they never intended for war? They were deliberately in league with the Corellian Insurgency. They shot down Alliance ships that day, and I will not tolerate traitors, no matter who they are."

Now, it looked as if Jacen was ready to argue, to shoot down any merit they sent his way. "You're all breeders of chaos," he declared, making his way to the empty seat waiting for him. "But if you can convince me otherwise, at the Queen Mother's request, I will listen."

Ahsoka tried to keep a diplomatic and understanding tone, but it was no secret that the capture of her daughter was still hanging from her words. "We're here to ask you to take a look at yourself, Jacen; to realize that what you're doing isn't going to save anyone."

"Take a look at myself?" he asked in a mocking tone. "That's ironic coming from the woman who tried to assassinate her own _husband_."

Ahsoka's anger spiked. "He threatened my daughter, and I was never going to _kill_ him. You have no proof for your claim."

"We have more proof than you may realize, Master Eon," Jacen corrected. "Your daughter was safer with me."

"Is that right?" Kyp challenged. "Is that why you tortured her when you found it amusing? Is that why you were going to send her to the Citadel to be _processed?_"

Tenel-Ka looked appalled where she stood behind the meeting, and Luke noticed the revelation get underneath Jacen's skin. "We were holding her because she tried to kill your own Grand Master. You would've done the same…in fact you _did_."

Luke grimaced internally at his point well-made but had his own idea up his sleeve. "That doesn't explain why you killed my wife, Mara Jade Skywalker."

This time, Tenel-Ka intervened. "Master Skywalker, you can't possibly believe Jacen would-,"

"He _did_," Ahsoka declared. "Mara went after Jacen the same day I went after Xur, and Ben has confirmed that Lumiya wasn't on the moon when she died."

Tenel-Ka looked down upon the man she had known since she was a child, a man in which she had given her heart to.

A man who now looked like a complete stranger.

"Is this true?" she asked him.

"She attacked me," Jacen replied. "I had to-,"

"It's true," Tenel-Ka closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the decision she had to make. "Then in light of this revelation, I am afraid I cannot give you the Home Fleet. The Consortium will not join your cause, and I must now ask you to leave," the next part broke her to pieces, but she forced herself to continue. "And never return."

In that moment, Caedus felt Jacen Solo perish once and for all. The woman he was fighting for…the world he was trying to build for her no longer had any purpose. It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced, but Caedus embraced it…drew strength from it…and let Dark Side assume full control over his persona.

The final betrayal had come, and there was nothing left but hatred.

Caedus rose to his feet, and Luke felt his presence in the Force. "Then this meeting is over," he declared, and saw himself out, flanked by the group of Hapan guards.

It was in that moment that Luke knew Jacen Solo was Darth Caedus, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and there was _no_ going back.

* * *

**Alliance Senate Building, Coruscant**

**Neutral Zone**

**31 ABY**

"Hello Commander," Joint Chief of State Cha Niathal greeted as Supreme Commander Vorchenko entered her office. "A pleasure to see you."

The aged, black and silver haired human tipped her head in respect as she shut the door behind her, her white and gold uniform freshly pressed and pristine as always. "Yes. I'd imagine we won't have a more opportune time to address this," she said as she took the seat on the other side of the mon calamari's desk.

"Agreed," she acknowledged, and activated privacy mode, shading the window behind her to opaque and locking all access points with the push of a button. "I have Admiral Pellaeon on hold. He has much to tell us about his meeting with Eon and Veila."

Vorchenko had learned about Eon's unilateral reach to the Imperial Remnant before he had even left Coruscant. The fact that he hadn't informed her made her even more annoyed with him that she already was, and Veila's involvement had sent her over the edge. Now, she needed details, information, and leverage to put herself back on top of the situation, then she would decide if she wished to take drastic action.

"Let's not keep him waiting any longer, then," she approved, admittedly pleased to hear from an old colleague again.

Niathal pressed another control, and her projector beamed to life, revealing the similarly-aged Imperial Admiral, displayed as if he was sitting to Vorchenko's right.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Admiral," Niathal apologized. "But Commander Vorchenko has arrived to hear what you have to say."

The Admiral looked her way. "It's a pleasure to see you still as magnificent as ever, Reyna."

He almost got her to smile. "You're not looking as ravaged yourself, Gilad. If anything's going to defeat you, it certainly won't be time."

"You're too kind," he grinned, and then turned to business. "I apologize for springing this on both of you, but I'm sure you're aware of the meeting I had with Director Eon and Commander Veila."

"Yes," Niathal nodded. "We're both eager to hear what was discussed."

Pellaeon had an _I-told-you-so_ look to him as he began. "As I predicted, Solo has become a little despot who's enjoyed the taste of power far too much, and he sent his lovely blond assistant to ask the Remnant for support in their war against the Insurgency," he explained. "He claims that with the Empire's help, he can win the war, and in exchange he has offered to support the Empire's bid for independence from the Order of Revan."

Vorchenko's brow slanted downwards, projecting a fierce expression that would've struck terror in the late Emperor Palpatine. Her eyes locked on Niathal. "I'm going to assume you had no knowledge of this."

Niathal shook her head with confident finality. "Absolutely not. An offer as ridiculous as that would only incite war between the Alliance and the Revanites."

"You're damn right it will," Vorchenko assured, her eyes on Pellaeon.

"I have not informed the Moff Council of this offer," he answered. "I would never commit such treachery behind your back, Commander."

She loosened a bit. "I hoped so."

"Interestingly enough, it did not appear that Director Eon was aware of this either," Pellaeon continued. "The offer seemed to agitate him greatly as well."

Vorchenko returned into her analytical state. "Then there's division between Eon and Solo, but that's not entirely enlightening news."

"No, of course not," Niathal agreed. "But stabbing your colleague in the back during a negotiation is harsh."

"Indeed," Pellaeon concurred. "Because of this, I have concluded that I will not bring this offer to the table. The Remnant will answer to you, Commander."

Vorchenko nodded. "That's good to hear, and I think it has become obvious that we need to either reign in Solo or eliminate him."

"Cutthroat politics, Commander?" Niathal asked. "Are you sure?"

"This isn't a matter of politics. It's the state of the galaxy. If Jacen Solo maintains his position as Chief of State, he will dismantle everything we have bled for."

Pellaeon nodded. "I agree. Niathal, I recommend you begin your removal proceedings as soon as possible."

The mon calamari hesitated. "He's not just going to roll over. I could use his violation of the Azure Accords as the justification, but I don't have the support from our fleets to successfully remove him should he, and he will, decline."

"Don't worry about your support, Chief," Vorchenko raised a hand. "I will have the First Fleet make way for Hapes immediately. Pellaeon, I recommend that you accept his offer with my blessing, that way you may bypass the Council without his knowledge. From there, we can spring a trap and force him to surrender his office."

Pellaeon smiled. "Brilliant, as always, Reyna. I approve. I will inform Chief Solo and report back to you at my earliest convenience. Is that all?"

Niathal nodded. "Yes, Admiral. That is all."

As his hologram disappeared, Vorchenko began to make her way out, but Niathal raised her fin. "One moment, Commander. I have been in contact with Master Luke Skywalker and his Jedi Coalition. I can relay a message if you would like to include him in your plans."

Vorchenko tipped her head. "Of course. Inform him it's time for the Jedi Order to rejoin the fray."


	6. Machinations of Treachery

**Chapter 5: Machinations of Treachery**

_Raw numbness was beginning to surround Jaina as she bundled her young body in the corner of the cell, her teeth chattering as she tried her best to keep her body heat contained. She had no idea how long she had been held captive, or why, or what frigid planet she had been taken to. What she did know, was that her body was entering the first stages of hypothermia._

_ Barely clothed and left bruised and beaten after her captors had thrown fists her way because it pleased them, the 13-year-old Jedi wondered what death felt like, and how long it would take to finally consume her. It was a frightening thought, and she shivered in fear at the prospect of never seeing her parents or brothers again._

_ And yet, from that despair, she felt the place in her heart in which her twin brother Jacen resided, and she knew he was thinking of her. Her withering weakness faded as the thought of him gave her strength, and she found the will to push Death back into the depths of fear; the depths of the Dark Side._

_ That was the power of their twin bond. Neither Jacen nor Jaina were ever truly alone, the strength of the Force itself always pulling them together. It was their greatest weapon that those who could not understand saw as a weakness to exploit; to get at their parents or each other._

_ She can feel Jacen at her cell door, his weakness fading at the prospect of seeing his sister again. Before long, and to Jaina's surprise, Jacen unlocks the door with haste and ease, and he greets her with a lopsided grin._

_ "Hello, Jaina," he said. "I don't suppose you-,"_

_ "What took you so long? I've been waiting for you," she interrupted his fun, rising to her feet from her corner. Knowing him, he probably had reached her without any sort of plan, just on the prospect of sheer luck and skill. "Do you have a way to get out of here?"_

_ He shrugged. "I was hoping Petra did when she unlocked my cell, but she ran off and told me to find you," he retraced. "You know how she can get."_

_ Jaina grinned as the image of Petra tearing through their captors unbound, masking her natural wariness of her togruta-zabrak friend. "She's probably cleared the way for us."_

_ Jacen sighed. "Or gotten herself captured-,"_

_ He was interrupted by the scream of a man as he flew through the air and slammed into a duracrete wall with a bone-shattering crack. Petra emerged from the busted open door, the 15-year-old with her fists clenched and an angry but determined expression. They could both feel the Dark Side raging within her, but they had learned not to fear it from their old friend. Once her blue eyes found them, they could already feel the dark energies subsiding within her._

_ "I think it's time to go," she held out her hand to them both, her voice reminiscent of her mother's; Jaina's Jedi Master. "Don't you?"_

_ Jacen grinned again and looked to his sister. "Do you have a plan?"_

_ "Of course, I do," Jaina crossed her arms. "I told you I've been waiting."_

_ They all knew it. They were the triumvirate, and they knew they were going to make it out of here alive._

_ Apart, they were strong. Together, they were invincible._

* * *

_**Love Commander**_**, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"Movement," Zekk almost blurted, catching the nearly sleeping crew unawares. "Two ISDs are repositioning."

Jaina shook herself out of her trance laced with a reverie of a time long past, and she was instantly awake and alert, assessing the information before her. Through the viewport she spotted the _Anakin Solo_ and her two ISD escorts, and they looked to be slowly repositioning away from each other. It reminded her of a firing formation, and she dared to assume the worst.

Petra didn't share her sentiment, occupying the co-pilot's chair. "They're probably just moving to make it easier to jump into hyperspace. Vorchenko did it all the time to avoid the gravity wells the Yuuzhan Vong used to trap fleets."

"I remember," Jag recalled, still sitting in the elegant captain's chair. "Sometimes you could overcharge a hyperdrive if the nav-computer already had the coordinates locked, traveling too fast for the well to grasp ahold. Brilliant, actually."

Ben nodded. "I think I heard Jacen saying something about that."

Jaina wasn't convinced. "But we don't have any cruisers with gravity well generators installed, unless the Hapans have been buying old Imperial tech from the Revanites…but no, that doesn't seem likely. You know how insular Hapans can be sometimes."

Jag wanted her to elaborate, but still looked as if he didn't find any need to panic. "What are you thinking, Jaina?"

She paused for a moment, finding herself regretting ever bringing the concept up, but couldn't shake the wariness she felt. There was something amiss.

She answered. "I'm thinking I'd bet my shirt something's wrong."

"I accept!" Jag blurted, while Zekk shouted "Ok!" at the same time.

Jaina blinked a few times in confusion, before turning in her chair to see them. "_What?_"

Xiso tried not to laugh, sitting beside Zekk at the computer. "I think they both just tried to wager for the pleasure of earning your shirt after you lost your bet."

"What he said," Zekk nodded, grinning.

"Hey, I was first!" Jag protested, and Jaina honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not from his tone. "The bet is with _me_."

Before Jaina could smite the poorly-timed joke that was beginning to get on her nerves, Petra only fueled the fire. "I guess I'll bet mine too," she pitched.

"_Oya_!" Xiso cheered. "I'll match that," he said while Ben shouted, "I'll take it!" at the same time.

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny. How about we ask my _murderous_ brother to put off _slaughtering _us so the two of you can fight over me like squabbling little boys?!" she scolded, ruining the moment and returning her focus to the viewport. "We don't have time for this!"

The stunned silence that followed was almost deafening after her outburst, but she didn't regret a thing. It was true that she had told Jag she wanted to at least try to rekindle something between them, but that was before Mara died. That was before she learned her brother was a Sith Lord, and Petra had told her what a monster he had become.

What Zekk was getting at threw her for a loop. It had been made strikingly clear between them that their relationship was more brother-sister than anything else, and any romantic involvement was never in her interest. Perhaps he was jealous of Jag's obvious attraction to her, and the thought of it only irritated her further.

She didn't have time for men. Not now.

The silence was broken by the beeping of the transmitter, and Jaina grasped the much-needed distraction to return to the task at hand. "We're receiving a transmission from Hapes. It's my father."

Jag cleared his throat, and she could sense the slight embarrassment that was still within him. "Put it through."

* * *

Lando Calrissian couldn't feel the Force, but he knew when those around him were distressed. His old friend Han Solo piloted the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ into the air of Hapes as they prepared to break atmosphere with an uncertainty he had only seen after his youngest son had died. While he had not been there to witness the meeting between Leia, Luke and Jacen, they had filled him in with stories of failure and hopelessness – emotions that had become far too common recently.

He was convinced Han believed he had lost another son.

Despite this revelation, he kept his thoughts to himself as he sat in the co-pilot's chair usually occupied by Leia, and before her the late Chewbacca. Ahsoka was just behind him, leaning forward with a renewed vigor that made her such a great commander, and it was definitely something they could use right now. Luke, Leia, and Kyp were aboard as well, but were likely talking strategy on how to deal with Jacen.

"We should contact Jag and his team," Lando suggested, watching the viewport as black began to be rid of the blue sky. "They've been on standby for nearly four hours."

Han was piloting on instinct, he noticed, as his question pulled him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, of course. We should let them know they waited around for nothing," he approved with a bitterness to his tone. Lando took the cue to activate the transmitter and sent the call out.

"It's going to be alright, Han," Ahsoka calmed.

He shook his head. "Come on, Jedi. We both know that's not true."

It took a few moments, but soon a hologram of Jaina appeared, looking somewhat visibly frustrated. Even so, Lando noticed a slight change in Han's demeanor at the sight of his only daughter.

"_Hey Dad. Any news?_" she asked.

"About as good as it gets nowadays, sweetheart," he said, taking the chance to at least sweet-talk _one_ of his children. "I think Ahsoka can better fill you in."

Jaina didn't look surprised, but the news seemed to get to her nonetheless. Ahsoka leaned forward enough for the holocam to focus on her. "Jacen just about stonewalled and fought us at every turn. Any chance at a cease-fire is out of the question. The good news is, however, that Tenel-Ka has committed the Home Fleet to the Jedi Order after she learned the truth about Mara's death."

Petra's face appeared from behind Jaina's seat in the hologram. "_So, he's essentially screwed. He can't beat the Insurgency without the Hapan Fleet. The Alliance has lost too many ships to defection._"

"That's right," Ahsoka nodded. "While we may have lost faith in Jacen, this is a huge win for us."

Jaina didn't lighten up at all but kept it to herself. "_What's our next move?_"

"We're regrouping on the Queen Mother's flagship, meet us-," Han explained, but was stopped by the sensor readings he was suddenly getting. "Hang on, we have a few ships coming out of hyperspace."

"That doesn't make any sense," Lando noted. "We didn't ask for reinforcements unless…."

"_Unless Jacen is going to take the Fleet by force,_" Jaina added grimly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Ahsoka warned. "He'd be taking a huge risk if he did that."

After a few seconds, the Imperial Fleet appeared out of hyperspace, and Han had to restrain himself just to not instinctually engage in evasive maneuvers. The Remnant would be mad to fire on an Alliance planet, and Pellaeon would never approve of it.

Even so, things just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**ISD **_**Bloodfin**_**, Outside Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Caedus was pleased to find Tahiri waiting for him aboard the _Anakin Solo_ when he returned from Hapes, and even more so that Imperius was not with her. After the failure that he had walked right into, it was a nice change of pace to hear that at least she was successful.

The Remnant Fleet was here, and they had accepted his offer…which would make the Home Fleet irrelevant.

He knew better than to get his hopes up. Pellaeon didn't trust him, that much was certain, but the old relic of the wars waged before his own birth was Imperial at the heart, and the chance at independence from their Revanite conquerors would be too good to pass up.

Caedus met Pellaeon aboard the _Bloodfin_, his own top-of-the-line flagship, with Tahiri following in tow. The design was much more sophisticated than that of the _Anakin Solo_, but he knew that came at a cost of tech and firepower. The white-uniformed admiral was sure to make note of how regal it was during their "tour".

It wasn't a long one, but Caedus could feel Tahiri's restlessness as it dragged on regardless. He'd be sure to inform her of how her body language could give her a disadvantage in a diplomatic setting.

"Let us return to business, of course," Pellaeon noted as they reached the task force assembly area, bringing the tour to an end. "You've been patient, after all." The Moff standing behind him seemed to be relieved but kept his thoughts to himself.

"I'd like to know if I can count on your support," Caedus asked, crossing his arms. "With it we could immediately start campaigns against the Insurgency."

"Then I have good news for you, Colonel Solo," Pellaeon nodded. "The Council has chosen to aid you in your cause. As of now, the Remnant Fleet is at your disposal."

The _Council_ had chosen to aid him, not _Pellaeon_ himself. Even now he could feel the distrust that was beneath his elderly façade, along with the resignation of a defeated man. He was not all in, in fact Caedus wasn't even sure if he was _in_, and that made him trust the admiral even less than he already did.

Imperial loyalty would have to be tested.

"Then we will begin now. I want our combined forces to initiate a blockade of Hapes and seize the Home Fleet before the Insurgency can use it against us," Caedus said.

Tahiri was stunned, but she recovered quickly. It was admittedly not what Caedus had in mind when he arrived, but he needed it to be done. If the Home Fleet escaped, then it would surely be back to challenge him again, likely with the help of the Jedi…and he needed to know how far the Empire was willing to go.

"That can be done," the Moff agreed. "As the admiral explained, we are at your disposal."

Pellaeon looked as if he wanted him to remain silent, and that's all Caedus needed for his next request. "Would you mind allowing Commander Veila to stay behind as my liaison? If you wish, you can send one to the _Anakin Solo_."

The admiral smiled through his distrust. "You _could_ use a commlink, but she's much more charming, I suppose."

_You don't believe that at all do you?_

He didn't, and Tahiri knew it as she escorted Caedus away from the assembly area after their meeting with Pellaeon had concluded. Her annoyance was obvious, but that was exactly what Caedus had intended. She worked better under duress.

"How am I supposed to _liaise_?" she asked, her brow slanted.

"Observe."

She rolled her eyes. "And what do I have to offer that a commlink can't?"

Caedus leaned in and brought his voice to a whisper. "Because if he gets out of line, you'll be there to stop him. Do you understand me?"

Tahiri was silent for a moment, and once again her hesitation was present. Petra's words were still in her head, interfering with every questionable action she considered.

_You're a good woman trapped inside an illusion that everything you're doing is necessary._ _It will all be for nothing. You're going to die alone and unloved, just like Jacen, just like the man who's replaced my father. Will it all be worth it then?_

_ Will Anakin still love you?_

Yes, he would, because Anakin understood the necessity of doing what was right, even if it was unpopular. Right now, the success of the world she and Caedus were trying to build hung on the Empire's commitment, and if Pellaeon had to die to keep it alive, then she could live with that.

"I understand," she finally said, and Caedus smiled, something that gave her no comfort, even if he was the man who flow-walked with her to see Anakin again.

One day, she'd see him again, and he would understand.

* * *

**Hapan Battle Dragon, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"He's mad," Queen Mother Tenel-Ka scorned at the helm of the holotable, surrounded by the entirety of the Jedi force assigned to Hapes. "If he means to conquer us with the help of the Empire."

Leia nodded in agreement. "He'd be opening the nastiest political can of worms there is. By utilizing the aid of a Revanite subject to attack an Alliance planet, he's declaring war on himself. The Order will be dragged into war against the Alliance."

"I think I'll leave those details to you, sweetheart," Han said, sitting just behind her.

Petra kept to herself. Even if the Jedi masters had told her they still trusted her, she still felt like an outlier. She always was anyhow. The daughter if Xur Eon always spent her time tainted in darkness, not because it was necessary, but because she _could_. Why have a gift at all if she wasn't going to use it?

Seeing Jacen turn into Darth Caedus changed that notion in her. The power darkness granted always came with a price, and it only became more terrible the longer she persisted to abuse it. This new threat to the galaxy, which she had convinced herself, was her doing; the result of her recklessness in the use of evil to achieve a slew of good intentions.

The road to Hell was paved by good intentions…something she was sure Jacen realized far too late to care.

She was trying to be better, but it wasn't sitting well, not when things were now beginning to spiral out of control. Jacen was now on the verge of igniting a war between the two biggest superpowers in the galaxy, and she could only begin to imagine the consequences.

Something needed to be done, here and now, and _swiftly_.

So, she listened to the Jedi debate over what to do next; listened to them not get anywhere, constantly ignoring the overwhelmingly obvious flashpoint of this crisis. After Luke silenced a bickering group for the fifth time, Petra finally stepped forward.

"I have a suggestion," she said, and Tenel-Ka's eyes laid on her for the first time. There was no scorn, not like when they were younger, always bickering and fighting over Jacen like schoolgirls, but a sincere hopelessness buried beneath. For perhaps the first time in a while, she had no idea what to do, and listening to a woman who she had never enjoyed being around suddenly wasn't so bad.

"By all means," Luke tipped his head, looking somewhat defeated.

Petra paused for a moment to share a glance with everyone in the room as she approached the holotable. "I get it. You're all trying to find a solution where no one has to die…where there's a peaceful way to quell this political catastrophe," she looked back to Jaina, whose arms were crossed as she listened. Of all the people in the room, she was the only one who knew what she was going to say next, and she nodded.

Petra took a deep breath as she turned back towards the Jedi. "But let's all be honest with each other. There _is_ no way we're getting out of this without casualties, and the sooner we wake up and accept this, the sooner we'll be able to find the courage to do what needs to be done.

"Tahiri Veila betrayed me and turned me over to Jacen, so before any of you tell me I'm being too irrational, just remember, I know Darth Caedus better than any of you. He's evil. He obviously doesn't care about his family, and there is _nothing_ that is going to bring Jacen back. Jacen Solo is dead, and it's our job to avenge him."

No one stopped her, and she took that as a sign to make her proposition. "I say we put together a small squad of Jedi, board the _Anakin Solo_, and kill Darth Caedus."

"_Assassination?_" Tenel-Ka gasped in disgust. "Are you mad? Jedi do not-,"

"I _don't care_ about the damn Jedi Code," Petra spat. "Caedus is about to level your fleet and your planet if you don't stop him. What kind of Queen are you if you allow that to happen?"

She could feel the despair in Han and Leia, even if they were hiding it, but there was also a recognition…as if they had already considered such a plan…or just accepted the fact that Jacen was going to need to be dealt with one way or another.

"I can't be convinced your anger hasn't clouded your judgment of Jacen," Luke admitted. "He has fallen to the Dark Side, that much is true, but no one is ever really gone."

Petra had always hated it when people spoke to her as if she was a Jedi, checking her impulses and emotions at every turn, but she knew better than to snap at Luke. "I'd like to believe you, Master Skywalker, but no one knows Caedus like I do. We _have_ to stop him. We'd be remiss, if not irresponsible as the protectors of this galaxy to let his madness continue."

"Mara already tried what you're suggesting, Petra," Ahsoka reminded her, feelings of worry surrounding her mother. "And it got her killed."

"She wasn't ready for him. _We_ will be," Petra assured. There was still a consensus of denial still present, and that was when Petra put the hammer down. "If you won't help me, then I'll go alone."

Jaina was beside her nearly in that instant. "I'm going with you. She's right. Something needs to be done…and I think this is our best chance."

Lando's hand was on Han's arm before he even stepped forward, reminiscent of the time where his deceased son Anakin was suggesting something eerily similar during the Yuuzhan Vong War…something that got him killed. With Jacen gone, he couldn't bear the thought of losing the only child he had left…his only daughter.

"I'll follow you, General," Xiso agreed, and Petra looked at him in mild surprise. "I'm sure no one here would miss me if I didn't come back."

"Nonsense," Jag disagreed. "If you three are going, so am I."

"I've been on one suicide mission," Zekk followed. "Might as well make it two. Count me in."

Han finally grumbled. "Damn kids. I'm not letting you go alone this time."

"You're sure?" Luke questioned, stunned that Han would agree.

"Look around, kid. The disapproval side is getting smaller."

Petra could tell Luke still didn't approve, but she wasn't going to let that stop her, especially with Han Solo on her side begrudgingly or not.

"I understand your sentiment, Petra," Luke granted. "But if we simply kill Caedus, then we're no better than he is."

"Don't you understand that's why I exist?" Petra countered. "I can plunge my hands into the filth and come out clean, just as my father did for all those years. If _he_ were still here, _this_ is what he'd do," she questioned brining up her speculation about his connection to Valkorian, but it wasn't anything solid, and revealing what resided within her would not gain their trust. If anything, they'd probably try to lock her up again.

One of Tenel-Ka's guards stepped forward and whispered something into her ear during their short silence, and her face dropped. "There's another fleet that's just arrived," she revealed once the guard left. "Commander Vorchenko's fleet."

Petra's commlink began to beep and buzz, and when she pulled it from her belt, she noticed the frequency. "It's my direct link to her. She's contacting me."

"Don't be shy," Lando said. "Let's hear it."

Once the togruta-zabrak linked it to the central holo-table, it revealed a hologram of the Supreme Commander, who looked genuinely pleased for once. "_General Eon. It's pleasant to see you alive. I assume you are with the Jedi?_"

Petra took a second to get her mind back into business to keep up with her bluntness. "Yes, of course. We were just discussing a plan for dealing with Dar-…I mean, Chief of State Solo."

"_That won't be necessary,_" she said. "_Admiral Pellaeon, Chief Niathal, and I have formulated a plan to bring him in_."

Luke cleared his throat to grab her attention. "What do you mean?"

"_I mean we have him cornered, Master Skywalker. You didn't honestly think Pellaeon would back Solo's madness, did you?_"

"I'll admit I found it odd."

Vorchenko continued. "_This unilateral act of treachery directly violates the Azure Accords, and he will be removed from office by the end of this conflict, I assure you_."

"You're underestimating him," Petra warned. "He's not just going to give up."

"_If you're offering your help, General, I will gladly make use of it_."

Petra grimaced beneath, reeling from her quickness. While she had known the Commander her entire life, she had never gone easy on her, always pressing for the daughter of Xur Eon to be better than anyone before her.

Right now, Petra needed that exact direction.

"Detaining him is a waste of time. Send us to eliminate him," she suggested.

Vorchenko didn't look stunned at all by her suggestion, especially after her years working with Tarkin, Petra's father, and Thrawn, drastic action was practically written in bold atop her resume. If anything, she looked _intrigued_.

"_You'd have to be sure you'd succeed. He'd use an attempt on his life to frame the lie against the Jedi even further, and I cannot sanction it, for obvious political reasons,_" she explained.

"But you _do_ approve?" Petra asked.

"_Absolutely. Kill him and disable the Anakin Solo. We'll say he went down with his ship._"

There was sudden reservation from Jaina, but Petra ignored it. "We'll get it done."

"_Very well_," Vorchenko tipped her head. "_I will inform my colleagues of your plan. Vorchenko out._"

When the transmission cut, and Petra returned her commlink to her belt, she could feel their stares again. The Jedi once again were seeing her as a madwoman, drenched in the Dark Side and a menace to society, willing to cross whatever line necessary to achieve victory. They did it when they first laid eyes on her, and they'd do it for the rest of her life.

"_Let them_," Valkorian returned in her mind. "_Let them fear and despise you. The Jedi will never understand real power as you do._"

She hated when he was right, but she'd be a fool to ignore the truth. What they believed didn't matter, and their false sense of self-righteousness would only lead to their destruction.

Petra knew what needed to be done.

"Anyone who will join us, meet us in the hangar bay. We'll depart as soon as we're ready," she declared, and then turned on her heel and left the Jedi behind, perhaps for the last time.


	7. Extremes

**Chapter 6: Extremes**

_"You failed," Admiral Thrawn stated with a cold tone of finality, his red eyes studying the 17-year-old Commander before him. His office aboard the Chimaera was quiet and clean as usual, filled with the smell of dust and odors older than even he, emanating from the works of art displayed in a precise and calculated fashion._

_ She responded with the predictable teenaged disbelief, justifying even the most obvious failing acts as necessary. "We won the battle. Null is almost ours."_

_ "Almost ours," Thrawn keyed. "My orders were for you to take Null from Mandalore, not almost take it."_

_ Petra Eon's frustration was evident, her hands resting on the butts of her saber hilts at her waist. "We couldn't have taken it this battle, besides the plan was to wait for the Jedi forces to arrive and capitulate them with intimidation."_

_ "That is your mother's plan, Commander, but she is unaware of how centralized and dug-in the Mandalorian commanders are," Thrawn corrected, rising from his chair. Petra wanted to mock the old chiss's formal stance but thought better of it. "And tell me this Commander, do you really think any Mandalorian would succumb to intimidation tactics?"_

_ Petra's eyes swiped to her right in thought. "Not the higher-up commanders, unless their morale is utterly broken, but the populat-,"_

_ "The wishes of the population do not matter to Arrum Vizsla, Commander, and Mandalorians do not surrender unless they are completely and utterly beaten," he approached one of the relics he had on display, what looked to be an old, beaten Mandalorian helmet. "They bear armor upon them that is millennium old, and not because they are sentimental, Commander," he continued, careful not to damage the relic as he rubbed one finger upon it. "Because they believe in the honor of their ancestors, and the worst dishonor is to surrender to an outside invader."_

_ Petra had already had opposing thoughts to her mother's idea, but kept them to herself, respecting the chain of command as her father had already preached. It minimized civilian casualties as much as possible but was not the most efficient by a long shot._

_ "Do you know why you were not able to succeed today, Commander?" Thrawn asked._

_ She wanted to refute it, but instead played his game. "I did not take Null."_

_ "Yes, but do you know why?"_

_ Petra sighed in concession at last. "Because I did not fire on the capital, which would have destroyed their central command."_

_ Thrawn almost had a smile on his face. "Precisely. You would not sever the artery of resistance, and thus allowed our enemy to live."_

_ "The orbital strike would've killed thousands of civilians."_

_ His miniscule smile vanished. "And by not firing on the capital, you have doomed them to further subjugation, which will cost us more resources to formulate another attack on Null…which our enemies now know is coming."_

_ He turned towards her and paced in her direction. "It disappoints me to know that your father did not take the time to teach you the faults of those similar to you…I mean the Jedi of course. For thousands of years they have stood by what is morally correct, instead of what is strategically sound."_

_ Petra almost looked disgusted. "Are you saying I should've killed those people just to…save us time?! They didn't deserve to die!"_

_ "Who deserves what is irrelevant, Petra Eon," Thrawn stated, looking down upon her now. "What matters is: who has power…and that is something only your father has ever had the vision to see."_

_ Petra looked directly back into his eyes, and she felt nothing but the cold calculation of a computerized war droid before her, uncaring to the blaze of destruction he left behind._

_ It did not terrify her…it fascinated her. How could a man become so committed to victory that he would be willing to sacrifice thousands just to achieve it?_

_ "Teach me," Petra agreed. _

_ Thrawn's small smile of admiration returned. "Come with me, Commander. Tomorrow, you will take Null, and you will take it swiftly."_

* * *

_**Millennium Falcon**_**, Aboard Hapan Battle Dragon**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"Hey."

Petra shook her head as her reverie ended, pulling her forearm from the old metal railing of the _Falcon_'s retrofitted meeting area. Her bare red skin bore an indent where it had been pressed, and she shook off the pain that followed.

"You alright?" Jaina called again, finally getting Petra's attention. She was already dressed in her black flight and combat suit, and she could sense her already falling into a mental state of preparation. The togruta-zabrak envied her ability to prepare herself so quickly.

"I'm fine," Petra finally said, looking around for her forearm gauntlet.

"Right here," Jaina held up, and Petra spotted it already in her hand. "You sure you're-,"

"Jaina, please," Petra insisted, almost swiping it from her hand. To her surprise, Jaina didn't seem the least bit offended or upset, as opposed to the other few times they had snapped at each other. Nonetheless, she apologized. "Sorry…maybe I'm not alright."

"It's fine, I get it," Jaina eased, resting her hands on her hips. "You're not sure you're doing the right thing by going after my brother."

Petra slid the gauntlet over her arm, stretching her fingers until it fit snugly. "It's not that," she shook her head, and then wondered whether or not she should tell her the truth. Part of Jaina was already distancing herself from their unusually intimate interaction, and that nearly shut her mouth closed, but she figured the truth was more preferable.

"Jaina, listen to me," she said, looking around to be sure no one was in the vicinity. "I went to Malachor for a reason…I-I," she hesitated again, the uncertainty of her childhood friend's ability to fully comprehend her issue. "Jaina you can't tell _anyone_."

Now she was visually annoyed. "Petra, what the hell are you talking about?"

Petra met it with her own. "I think it would be prudent to say the fate of the entire _galaxy_ is at stake, Jaina. Listen…I _know_ I can beat Jacen, but I may have to…," she paused again.

Jaina was beginning to piece things together already, as intelligent and keen as she was. "This is about what happened in the training room, isn't it?" her tone wasn't confrontational, but curious, as if she had finally discovered something. "How you fired Force Lightning powerful enough to incinerate an entire army?"

"Yes, alright, you need to listen to me, and I'm only telling you this now…because you're the only one I can trust with this," Petra urged, taking a deep breath. "There's someth-,"

"Hey!" Han shouted from the cockpit. "I need someone in this co-pilot seat!"

"I'll be there in a minute Dad!" Jaina shouted back, and then silently urged Petra to continue.

"There's someone inside me," Petra whispered. "Someone-,"

"Right _now_, Jaina!" Han continued. "We'll get out of here much faster if you give me a hand. This is _your_ plan after all!"

Jaina grit her teeth behind her lips. "I'm coming!"

Before Petra could blurt out what she was going to say, Jaina grabbed ahold of her forearm. "Petra, whatever it is, I know you won't let it control you," she said before leaving her alone as she headed to the cockpit.

It was just as comforting as it was chilling to hear her response. It was an offer of support as well as a warning, and it made Petra fear that this mission would only destroy her. Assassination was the way of the Dark Side, and even her immunity to corruption did not give her ease. While it could not change her into a murderous monster, as it had done to Jacen, her actions still defined her, and if she stood over the lifeless body of a man she'd known since he was born…with his blood on her hands…

It could reshape her forever.

"_You know what is already inevitable_," Valkorian spoke in her mind, and eventually revealed himself, freezing time to a stop. "_You must allow me to help you kill Darth Caedus._"

Petra's brow slanted, her patience with him dangling at the brink. "I don't need you. I _never _have."

Valkorian, for the first time since he had entered her body, showed emotion on his face. It was odd, not feeling anything in the Force in terms of him, but still seeing visible annoyance and frustration break his stoic glance. He stepped forward, "_You are making a mistake by crossing me._"

Petra met his glance. "You're an abomination. I will _never_ let you take hold of me again."

"_We are on the same side, we've always been_," Valkorian insisted, and then vanished, hopefully for the final time.

Time returned back to normal flow, and Xiso came around the hallway, dressed in his Mandalorian armor. In his hardened gaze, she noticed concern, but not for her morality.

"Ready, General?" he asked.

Petra took a deep breath, willing Valkorian from her mind. "Yeah. Let's go kill this son of a bitch."

* * *

_**Inaria**_**, Hapan Space**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Supreme Commander Vorchenko watched as the canvas of stars converted from the lines of hyperspace back into their fixed positions from her command deck and was already prepared for the shock that would be brought from the Revanite First Fleet's sudden appearance. Instead, she was greeted to Jacen's Alliance fleet and Pellaeon's Imperial in bombardment positions above the planet of Hapes.

Her first instinct was to immediately contact her colleague and ask him what the hell was going on but wouldn't dare break the radio silence agreement she had made with both him and Admiral Niathal. Jacen _couldn't_ know what they had planned, or he would surely foil it with little difficulty.

Her deck officer, dressed in the staple black-gold Revanite naval uniform, was prompt as always. "Three major fleets on our scopes Commander," he said. "The _Bloodfin_, _Ocean_, and _Anakin Solo_ are all present. Orders?"

Not even her highest advisors knew what was about to happen. "Steady approach to the _Anakin Solo_," Vorchenko held back a cringe when she said the name of a young Jedi whose name was now tarnished by his own egomaniac brother. "Stand by for a hail on my mark."

Timing was key. If either Niathal or Pellaeon weren't in position, then her plan would unravel into a full-scale battle and subsequent war with the Galactic Alliance. At that point, she could only hope that Petra would be successful in her assassination attempt, and she knew better than to place her faith in something out of her control.

She waited, her hands clasped around an old-fashioned device, a trinket from a time long passed, but perhaps the most secure means of communication in the galaxy. To the galaxy, it was merely an old, broken down comm-link, but to her, it was the key to ousting the little despots calling themselves powerful.

Only Gilad Pellaeon had one just like it.

* * *

_**Bloodfin**_**, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Pellaeon waited.

He could feel Tahiri Veila, Jacen Solo's errand girl, staring at his back from the dark corner of the command deck of the _Bloodfin_. Allowing her aboard was a necessity to gain Solo's trust, and he considered throwing her in the brig if it wasn't for her constant contact with her commander. Anything that took place among his constituent command would be fed right back to the man he intended to bring down.

Hence the importance of the device in his hand. His thumb rubbed across the small dial as he looked down upon Hapes, the next unfortunate planet caught in Solo's warpath across the galaxy. What he intended to do with their blockade he could only guess, but he could certainly assume.

The _Ocean_, Admiral Niathal's flagship, had only arrived minutes ago, which meant that their plan was about to begin. How Veila would react had to be a secondary concern. Jacen Solo's defeat took precedence for the good of the galaxy.

He still felt conflicted, of course. While he had great respect for his Supreme Commander, he was still an Imperial at heart, and passing up a chance to free the Empire from protectorate status under the Order was difficult…but he also knew what the cost would be. It would be another galactic war, but this time with the GA lead by a young megalomaniac with little regard for what he leaves behind. Whole worlds would be destroyed, billions would die, and in the end, Solo would never let the Empire from his control. It was all a ploy, just to remove what little challenge the Chief of State had left in the galaxy.

This was a new Empire. A _better_ Empire, one that would not be controlled by those who craved destruction.

Pellaeon was content with that. The Moffs under him, however, were another matter. If this effort failed, then they would become aware of Solo's offer of independence, and then there would be little he could do to stop the war he knows would come.

Jacen Solo fell today, at _any _cost.

* * *

_**Anakin Solo**_**, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Caedus watched his turbolaser batteries angle themselves towards the palace Jacen Solo had visited so many times before and felt nothing. Hapes had made their choice, and he wasn't leaving without either the Home Fleet under his control or its destruction.

When the _Ocean_ came out of hyperspace, however, he wasn't sure what to feel. Admiral Niathal was becoming a nuisance towards his campaign for galactic order, and he has suspected her of aiding his enemies, but if more support was in order, he would gladly take it along with the Remnant. The Jedi were here…_Luke_ was here…and he knew there would be retaliation after their meeting planet side.

_Let them come._

"Get me the Home Fleet Admiral," Caedus ordered.

"Of course, Colonel," his deck officer complied.

This was it. There was nothing to interfere with him now, nothing to interfere with a united galaxy. Just Corellian terrorists, Jedi, and _Xur Eon_ in his way…and he was _done_ holding back.

He could see the Home Fleet coming around Hapes, redirecting their bows towards his, and he could feel the rising conflict in the Force. As Jacen Solo, he sought to quell this feeling, but now he jumped head-first into it, letting it fuel his each and every action.

"On screen, Colonel," the deck officer said.

At the viewport of the bridge was now an image of Prince Isolder, the father of the woman Jacen fell in love with.

"Prince Isolder, this is Chief of State Jacen Solo of the Galactic Alliance," he bit back a revulsion from using that name. "The planet of Hapes is now under Alliance blockade. No ships will be permitted to leave nor enter, and any attempt will be met with hostility."

Isolder maintained a controlled expression. "On what grounds? This is ridiculous, Jacen."

"It's _necessary_," Caedus corrected. "You have been charged with harboring Alliance fugitives, namely Luke Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Kyp Durron, and the Corellian terrorist Leia Organa Solo. Under Alliance jurisdiction, I order you to turn over these fugitives and return the Home Fleet to my rightful command as Chief of State."

"They are not _fugitives_, Jacen, they're-,"

"They're what I say they are," Caedus spat, his stance becoming even more firm. "Those are your terms. You have 10 minutes to comply," he finished, and then signaled for the transmission to be cut.

There was insecurity among the crew of his bridge, but there was also assurance in their belief in Jacen Solo. They would follow him to the end.

No matter the cost.

* * *

_**Millennium Falcon**_**, Aboard Hapan Battle Dragon**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"We can't go yet," Jaina reasoned, just after hearing what Luke reported regarding Jacen's ultimatum. "He's expecting a countermove."

"You think?" Han asked, his sluggish posture on the pilot's seat masking his strong feelings for what was about to happen. "I taught that kid to expect anything and everything." What he _didn't_ teach him to do was hold an entire planet hostage just to prove a point, or kill prisoners under interrogation, or really _anything_ Jacen had been doing as of late.

"I remember," his daughter nodded, and could no longer ignore his emotional state that she felt pulsating in the Force. "How do you feel about…," she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Han gave her a hard look. "He's my son; _your twin brother_. How do you think I feel?"

He only saw her soften a little, masked by her constant razor-sharp focus on the task at hand. It's how she'd been since Anakin died, reinforced by the old Clone Wars military doctrine Ahsoka had installed in her. There was always a part of him that wished she had never become a Jedi, and instead followed him around the galaxy aboard the _Falcon_ just as he did in the old days. At least her life wouldn't have been filled with so much loss…so much _death_. Maybe less stability…but he'd trade that for a more light-hearted and softened daughter in a blink.

And yet there was the part of him that was immensely proud of her. She was a galactic hero to many, and the acts of courage and bravery he had witnessed her commit were more than any father could ask for. To many, she was a shield in their darkest night…a sword in their most desperate hours.

The Sword of the Jedi.

_I name you the Sword of the Jedi. You are like tempered steel, purposeful and razor-keen. Always you shall be in the front rank, a burning brand to your enemies, a brilliant fire to your friends. Yours is a restless life, and never shall you know peace, though you shall be blessed for the peace that you bring to others. Take comfort in the fact that, though you stand tall and alone, others take shelter in the shadow that you cast._

Those were the silly words his brother-in-law said to her after Mandalore had fallen, he himself not even sure why he said them. Han never truly appreciated them until now. With the galaxy falling to pieces under her brother's boot, she was ready to do what needed to be done.

And deep down, Han _knew_ it had to be done.

"Dad?" Jaina asked, pulling him out of his reverie. When he looked to her, he saw that same reassuring smile that Leia had shown him since they'd married. "It's going to be alright."

He nodded. "I know, sweetheart," he said, giving her head a ruffle with his hand. "I know. You're going to do your thing, and it'll all work out."

She blushed with embarrassment from his fatherly gesture and nodded. "Here's hoping."

Han's lopsided grin returned. "So, you're still keeping Jag around, are you?"

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Not now, Dad."

He leaned forward. "You know, if he's following you around too much I can-,"

"He's not," Jaina stopped him, failing to suppress a grin. "But I'll be sure to let you know."

Han smiled again. "That's my girl."

* * *

_**Anakin Solo**_**, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Caedus wasn't expecting an answer, and when his ten-minute deadline had been reached, there was still no transmission. Truthfully, that was hardly enough time for his adversary to reach an informed decision, but he could care less. This needed to be done. The message needed to be sent; any objections to his plan were to be dealt with.

"Unfortunate," he huffed. "Arm all batteries and prepare to fire on my command. Target the Royal Palace."

It took a moment, but eventually he watched as every single turbolaser on the three Star Destroyers under his command followed his orders, and he could only smirk. The time of Jacen Solo was about to come to an end.

"Sir, we have a transmission coming in. Code Alpha. It's from the _Ocean_," his deck officer interrupted.

_Niathal._

Caedus begrudgingly obliged with a wave. "Put it through."

The mon-cal Admiral Niathal appeared in hologram form, but he was surprised to see her in a calm state of mind. With what he was about to do, to find her not the least bit upset with him was…_unsettling_. Instead he was met with somewhat of a pompous posture, and that only further reinforced his unease.

She said nothing, so he opened up. "Come to provide reinforcements, Admiral?"

She never blinked. "_No_," she said. "_On behalf of the Galactic Alliance, I am formally relieving you of duty, Colonel Solo._"

Caedus wasn't surprised she had betrayed him, but the timing did in fact catch him off guard. All he could do was curse to himself for not seeing it before. "On what grounds? I am Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, and I do not recognize your authority."

The tension within his bridge was rising, and he suddenly felt on the defensive, while she didn't let up in the slightest. "_An Admiral outranks a Colonel, Jacen. Do not forget that. I am ordering you and all Alliance ships to stand down. Your treaty with the Imperial Remnant is a blatant violation of the Azure Accords, and it is within my power to declare you an enemy of the Alliance._"

"No such treaty has been made," Caedus denied, which was partly true. He then opened a fleet-wide frequency to all Alliance vessels. "Alliance Fleets, this is your Chief of State, and I am ordering you to reinforce our blockade of the planet Hapes, for they are harboring Alliance terrorists and fugitives."

"_Belay that_," Niathal denied. "_Hapes is a core Alliance world, and no such blockade has been authorized. Colonel Solo is no longer in command._"

There was no movement on either side. Caedus' fleet stayed put, the Remnant remained beside him, and Niathal's escort made no effort to join the blockade. There were no words that could convince either side. They had both chosen their leader, and a state could not survive with two heads.

Which meant one must die.

As he prepared for battle, his holocam appeared to glitch until another image was projected…one of Supreme Commander Vorchenko.

"_Jacen Solo. Your treachery ends here. Chief of State Niathal has declared you a rogue combatant and an enemy of the state. Surrender, here and now, or I will open fire_."

* * *

_**Bloodfin**_**, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"This is insanity," one of the Moffs aboard Pellaeon's bridge gasped as they witnessed the standoff unfold. "The GA is falling to pieces right before our eyes, and Commander Vorchenko is ready to wipe it clean. Are we willing to risk imperial lives for this? Are we _mad?_"

Pellaeon knew what to expect if their little coup actually came to fruition, so he was prepared for the mass chaos that Vorchenko would bring with the arrival of her flagship, along with the rest of the First Fleet in hyperspace behind her, in the middle of an Alliance matter. It had only been moments after he had adjusted the frequency of the device he held in his hand that she did arrive, and she didn't disappoint.

It was only a matter of time until order would be restored to the galaxy.

The Moffs wouldn't respect his favoritism towards the higher-ups of the Order, but he had learned how to play their game long ago. "I admit I'm not impressed by their cohesion, but for now we _wait_. We haven't quite committed treason against the Revanites, and still have a chance to preserve Imperial lives."

Tahiri was still watching from behind, and he felt rising discomfort the longer she did. Her mannerism reminded him of scourges of the Forgotten War, weapons and devices that struck fear into many of those who were unfortunate enough to witness them first hand.

"Solo can't retain power after this," another Moff whispered beside him. "He's completely surrounded, outgunned, and discredited. Is Niathal going to still honor the arrangement?"

Pellaeon had never told them about the independence offering, and instead forged an offer of a few planets conceded to the Remnant in exchange for support. The idea of satellite outposts within the Alliance was too salivating for any of them to deny.

"Hard to tell," Pellaeon admitted. "For now, we deal with what's in front of us. Chances are that she will, because she'd need our support if Vorchenko does decide to _assist_ with the transfer of power."

The third Moff, Moff Quille, was eerily silent at this moment. Pellaeon was well aware that he was perhaps the most in favor of the Empire's alliance with Jacen and his insanity, which made him trust him even less.

The deck officer spoke from below, manning the long-rang scans. "The _Anakin Solo_ is arming turbolasers again. They are preparing to fire."

Pellaeon saw it. Niathal and the _Ocean _began to engage just as he did so, and he felt a buzz in his hand from the device…which meant the _Inaria_ was following suit.

Jacen Solo was insane.

"Tell me, Commander Veila," Pellaeon asked, turning to the blond, uniformed woman observing from behind. "What do you think he's hoping to achieve?"

She looked stoic and unfeeling, but he noticed the failings in her posture enough to know that even she herself was unsure. "Chief of State Solo wishes to send a message, I believe."

"Send a message?" one of the Moffs from before questioned. "He's about to be blown to oblivion by the combined forces of the two galactic superpowers. It's _suicide!_"

The deck officer turned sharply. "The _Anakin_ has fired upon the Palace. The Home Fleet is moving to intercept, and the _Inaria _is charging lasers."

His boldness was making Pellaeon question their advantage. Solo wasn't idiotic enough to throw himself away just to make a statement. He _had _to have an out.

"_Ocean_ for you sir,"

"Send it through," Pellaeon accepted, and Niathal's image appeared. "Cha, what's going on?"

"_Solo isn't listening to reason, or obeying my commands_," she said. "_I'm sorry Gil, but Vorchenko and I are moving in for the kill. I suggest you do the same._"

"Understood," Pellaeon nodded, knowing the cleansing would come. "All Imperial ships identify GA vessels not responding to Chief Niathal's commands and intercept," he spotted Quille finally shift. "Am I clear?"

"Yes," Quille answered for the Moffs, despite huffs of discomfort. "We understand."

"Good," Pellaeon then turned towards the elevator. "I need a few minutes alone. I'll be in my cabin above. It's my age…"

He swept past Tahiri and took the lift above one floor, fiddling with his device in his hand. The reprieve was necessary. He needed a second opinion on the situation. As he strode into his room, he looked himself in the mirror, straightening his collar and brushing his shoulders before pulling his commlink.

Then the elevator door opened, and his eyes panned to see Tahiri standing there.

"Your manners are forgettable, Commander," he said, displeased to see her.

"Sorry sir, but I needed to speak with you," she replied, stepping inside.

Pellaeon adjusted the frequency of the device in his hand with a quick turn of the dial with his thumb, fast enough for Tahiri not to notice. "And what's that?"

"There are lives on the line, and if you commit to destroying Solo's fleet, the GA will go back to be the dysfunctional heap that it was. There will be chaos."

"I'm afraid I cannot agree with you, Commander," Pellaeon denied. "Solo _is_ the chaos, not the cure. He intends to upset the established order with his own interpretation of stability. He is a disease."

"Please Admiral," Tahiri sighed, and then revealed a hold-out blaster from her sleeve. "I insist."

"No," Pellaeon feverishly spat. "You're bloody mad."

Tahiri's hand shook as she aimed it at his chest, and through uneasy breaths, she said, "Last chance. Call off your fleet."

With one last move of defiance, Pellaeon activating his commlink. "All Imperial ships, you are now at the complete disposal of Admiral Niathal. Do as she-," he gasped as the blaster bolt seared through him, and he collapsed to the floor, his commlink shutting off as it dropped.

Tahiri looked over him as he gasped and looked unsure of herself. "So, this is Jacen's new Sith Order," he heaved, and chuckled. "Eon never wanted to…make the galaxy…a better place…did he? This was all…just to...take a…throne…of his own…at the expense of…Jacen Solo."

Imminent death had a way of revealing ideas unseen by the living as the mind grasped on for an explanation as to why they were leaving this world…and it all made sense now. The fleet that was coming behind Vorchenko was_ not_ the rest of the First Fleet…but the reason why Jacen felt so sure of himself with the odds so heavily stacked against him.

And Tahiri had fitted the final piece.

He looked up at the elevator entrance and saw Moff Quille standing there, watching as his superior died in front of him.

"I can still save you, Admiral," Tahiri offered.

"Burn in hell, vong-spawn," he spat blood onto the carpet. _That_ hit her hard, and he saw the hurt in her eyes, followed by the searing rage. Before she fired the last shot, he pressed the button below the dial on his device and let the black oblivion of death take him before she ever had the chance.

* * *

_**Inaria**_**, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"Ma'am! Remnant ships are turning to _rejoin_ the _Anakin Solo_," Vorchenko's deck officer cried from below, but she could already see it. The old trinket device in her hand had fallen silent…and she knew only one reason as to why that would be.

Gilad Pellaeon was dead.

No matter. The First Fleet was right behind her, and when it arrived, Jacen Solo would never see the light of day again.

"Arm all forward batteries and press on. I want us right next to Niathal's Fleet and ready to assist in any capacity necessary," she ordered. "Route the First Fleet to my command console. I want them ready to move as soon as they come out of hyperspace."

There was uncertainty among those who sat at her bridge, a feeling all too familiar when the surge of the next war took hold. This was quite literally the point of no return, and now that Solo had fired on the Hapan Palace, innocent lives were at stake. She had learned to care for them, but also realize when they would only be a liability, and an unscalable cliff in the way of victory.

_Nothing_ could stop her from victory now. Solo's regime would be the death of the galaxy itself, one even more terrible than the Emperor's. She knew it. She could feel it.

She would _never_ let the Sith rule the galaxy again.

Then the _Rectifier_ emerged beside the _Inaria_, and Xur Eon's hologram appeared before her. She had followed him across the galaxy in his war with the Empire. She had bled and fought for a cause she believed in…but now he was nothing more than a stranger.

He looked no different now.

"_Halt your ships, Commander,_" he said. "_The Order of Revan will no longer concern itself with this_."

A natural part of her stood down, but a surge of reality came in a fit of rage. "Come again, _Director?!_"

"_Hapes is now a confirmed Insurgent sympathizer. The Prime Minister has called for a preservation of our allegiance with the GA_," as he spoke, she felt her rage build. His lips oozed nothing but cold, disgusting, _treason_. "_Call off your-_,"

"I am the Supreme Commander of the Order of Revan!" she shouted and noticed jumps from her crew as her outburst broke their intense focus. "_My_ concerns are the concerns of this _nation_, and Jacen Solo is a threat to the security of the _galaxy!_ I will _not_ stand down until his ship is debris orbiting a dwarf star!"

Eon's stance didn't change, and it only revealed how firm his stance was. "_Don't make me do something rash, Commander_."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are a _traitor_, and I will_ deal_ with you in time," she said, turning back to her deck officer. "Keep pressing forward!"

"_So be it_," he said, and then cut the transmission.

An explosion soon followed, rocking the _Inaria_, and that's when Vorchenko realized the war had finally begun.

She knew who her enemies were.


	8. Bringing it Down - END

**Hello readers, all…what is it…eight of you? It's been about six months since I've updated this story, so I'm here to tell you…it's over. Why? Well, since I've decided to reboot the entire Eons series, there really isn't a sense to continue this story any further…unfortunately. Petra Eon technically can no longer exist (RIP Ahsoka and Xur :P), so these events are no longer possible!**

**Still, I'm going to give you guys the unfinished draft of this chapter, where a lot happens, actually. Consider it a gift.**

**If you're interested in Xur Eon, check out my current work Star Wars Eons: Inquisition! I'm sure I will get back to Jaina and Jag one day, just in another story, since I love writing about them.**

**Thanks for checking this story out, but it's time to close it out for good. I appreciate the support!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bringing it Down**

_**Millennium Falcon**_**, Hapes Orbit**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"Hang on!" Han shouted, pulling the _Falcon_ into a swallow dive, the beams of enemy TIE fighters screaming past the massive hull. The battle had turned from a white-knuckled stand-off into a chaotic free-for-all as soon as the _Rectifier_ came out of hyperspace. Han wasn't sure which ships were friendly and which weren't, so he avoided them all…with his eyes set on one target.

The _Anakin Solo_.

He'd have to take advantage of the chaos now, or they'd never be able to land aboard, not when Jacen would situate all those loyal to him at the forefront. The _Anakin_ was the nearest capital cruiser to him, forced to defend itself instead of fire on the Hapan Palace.

Jaina was sitting beside him, occupying the co-pilot seat and seamlessly keeping up with his movements. TIE fighters roared by, and he pulled the _Falcon_ into a roll to avoid their incoming fire.

"I didn't think we'd be this popular!" Han shouted over the chaos as he kept the _Falcon _in motion towards their target.

"Jacen must've marked us," Jaina deducted. "He knew we'd come. We should've used another ship!"

"No other ship could break through this!" he growled, quickly presenting the swarm of fighters engaged before them, before diving back into the fray. "And I don't trust those Hapan mod-,"

The _Falcon_ was rocked by a direct hit overhead. Jaina was quick to the shield control, adjusting power to compensate for the blow. "Shields at 85%."

Han grumbled in annoyance as he pressed forward, doing his best to avoid any more enemy fire, while simultaneously activating the intercom. "Jag and Zee, I need you to actually hit something on those guns!"

"_We're trying, Captain, but your movements are too erratic!_" Jag replied, his displeasure evident.

"Those erratic movements are keeping us alive, so make your adjustments!"

**(Incomplete Scene)**

* * *

_**Anakin Solo**_**, Above Hapes**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Petra's attention was singular, as it normally fell in a moment of true importance. What she did here today could end all the pain and suffering she and her family had endured for the past year, and for those who had been unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire. She could end it all.

She could kill Darth Caedus.

All that stood between her was a battalion of GAG troopers…and possibly the two Jedi that had accompanied her. Zekk wasn't very good at hiding his emotions and thoughts, or at least hiding them from _her_, and she knew without a doubt that he didn't approve of her plan. The anger that radiated from Petra was focused and lethal, a terrifyingly unstoppable combination, one that struck fear into anyone trying to tame her impulses.

Jaina was harder to read, simply because she was powerful enough in the Force to hide her thoughts from someone like Petra. She could imagine that she would not want to see her brother butchered before her eyes, but she knew what needed to be done, and was fully aware of what it would take to accomplish their task.

She could care less. She was too close now.

Their less-than-subtle entrance would've certainly alerted the entire ship if it were on standby, but currently the _Anakin_ was surrounded by hostile forces as it struggled to regroup with Xur's rogue splinter fleet, one that was still caught up in holding off Vorchenko's wrath and the Revanite First Fleet. Her father's sudden disobedience and insubordination did not surprise her, and her love for him had nearly run dry, leaving little left to stop her from ripping him to pieces once she was done with Caedus.

The three of them kept a low profile as they dove through corridors to avoid the attention of frantic crewmen responding to repair orders and armaments. Petra knew the bridge was close, even if Caedus was hiding himself from the Force, reminding her of when she had to chase the Yuuzhan Vong Nom Anor through his dying ship as it crashed on Tranbir IX. It was a challenge to be without the Force to track her enemy, but it was almost salivating to know he was there, cowering away from her indomitable wrath.

Petra pulled her head back behind the corner of a junction as a squad of GAG troopers marched by, closing her fist to Jaina and Zekk behind her.

"How much farther do you think?" Zekk asked.

The togruta-zabrak almost ignored him. "Close."

An impact from an enemy torpedo rocked the ship, knocking the overhead lights out for a few moments, followed by cries of surprise. Through the Force, Petra compelled them to follow her through the disarray, and their nimble movements prevented anyone from being detected before the lights finally stabilized above.

They ducked into an elevator…the one Petra could _feel_ was right…and quickly shut the door behind them.

None of them said a word as it ascended, not until Petra's expression prickled with annoyance. "Stay out of my way, Zekk."

He wasn't surprised she had already detected his internal protest. "We don't kill, Petra. We're Jedi."

"That didn't seem to stop you at the Voxyn Breeding Base."

"_That_ wasn't the same."

"No?" Petra snapped. "How? They threatened _our_ very existence. _How_ is Caedus any different?!"

Jaina fumed and punched the emergency stop on the elevator. "Both of you, _shut up!_" she shouted, her voice even louder within the enclosed space. Once they were both quiet, she spoke her mind. "Zekk, we're doing this. It's already been decided. Indecision now is just something Caedus will use to his advantage."

"But Jaina, he's-," Zekk continued.

"Jacen is dead, Zekk. I've accepted it. You should too."

It wasn't going to happen now, but Zekk was smart enough to consider her advice and lay his concerns to rest, for now. In that moment, Jaina cleared the elevator to continue.

Once they reached the bridge level, Petra's hands tightened around her hilts, and she could feel the coming confrontation rising to a peak.

The door ripped open and a metal hand wrapped itself around her wrist, and she was quickly tumbling through the air before being stopped by another metal fist into her stomach. Winded, her battle focus kicked in, but the Force detected nothing threatening in the vicinity.

_Force Killers_.

Eight FK units were waiting for them outside the elevator…which meant Caedus had known they were there all along. Like an apex predator he had played with his prey, waiting for the perfect time for the unavoidable and lethal strike.  
But she had come too far to be denied now.

The unit above her slammed its fist next to her skull, her quick reaction saving her life. She could sense Jaina and Zekk both engaged, reeling from the sudden attack, but having the luxury of seeing Petra attacked first. Six units were converging on the two of them, completely devoid of the Force, and outfitted with upgrades Caedus must've applied himself. Four units were _plenty_ to deal with two Jedi…even Jaina.

She refused to lose. She refused to be _beaten_.

Petra reached to the deepest levels of her essence, allowing her body to become a vessel of raw power, only _fueled_ by the beating the FK units placed upon her. The pain they inflicted couldn't move her…she stayed _planted_, until the power within threatened to burst.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted, and a massive, reality rippling wave of Force energy ripped though the hall they had been attacked in, instantly killing the two units atop her; _no_ FK tech was nearly advanced enough to stop the attack she had unleashed, while the others, Zekk and Jaina included, were hit by the wave in full force, Petra doing her best to shield the two of them.

She could feel it now…the Dark Side…and she _welcomed _it.

More FK units came from the bridge, six to be exact, and Petra roared. Charging forward, her legs propelled her into the air, and a Force wave bulldozed her way through the units, as well as bending the durasteel door open with a loud, deafening cry of screeching metal. She landed in the bridge, pairs of eyes boring into her from every station…but the pair she was after kept looking out the viewport.

One of the officers raised their blaster to defend their Chief, but Petra grabbed ahold of him with an outstretched hand, and a simple gesture was enough to plow his head lethally into his console.

It was then that Darth Caedus turned, his unfamiliar yellow eyes contacting hers.

"_You are ready,_" Valkorian encouraged within her head. "_Darth Caedus dies this day, as any Sith shall by your hand_."

Caedus smirked. "Petra, it's good to see you. Would you like some caf?"

She growled and ignited both of her blades. "Just shut up and die."

* * *

_**Rectifier**_**, Above Hapes**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Imperius was quickly losing the upper hand.

Just as he expected, Reyna Vorchenko was an artist of absolute calculated savagery when it came to ship to ship combat, and it was becoming apparent that he had lost every advantage he had by taking her by surprise. The rest of the First Fleet had reconsolidated to become fully engaged with what Imperius had put together, and some of his ships had defected after she had declared him Enemy of the State. He figured as much would happen, since Xur Eon only had most of the Order's complete loyalty, and the rest surely belonged to her.

Imperius was losing the credibility Xur had anyhow. Grand Admiral Natia Telos and a few others were the only major members of the Admiralty to side with Vorchenko, but it was a large chunk of the most powerful fleet in the galaxy, enough to turn the tide in favor of the Insurgents if the Commander opted to formally support them.

He could only send spite towards Eon's way in how expertly he had crafted an independent military leader, far from anyone's control, even his own.

Perhaps that was the point.

"Sir, we've just lost contact with the _Hallex_!" his deck officer shouted over the commotion on the bridge.

Imperius swiped his hand through the air, letting his cape flap. "Pull the fleet back together, we've lost the upper hand!"

He could see the Remnant Fleet now turning to engage Admiral Niathal's contingent, which had to mean that Gilad Pellaeon was dead, just as he figured Caedus would orchestrate. It was the only reason he could ever believe he could seize control of both the Alliance and the Empire.

But the Home Fleet was nearly fully engaged, its batteries finally coming into range of the protective frigates around the _Anakin Solo_, which were badly damaged from Niathal's initial attack. If the Remnant ships could reach him, then he wouldn't be so exposed, and then _maybe_ they could…

_Petra._

Imperius closed his fist. "Initiate protocol Gemini and prep my fighter for takeoff!"

His worst fears had been realized.

* * *

_**Anakin Solo**_**, Above Hapes**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

Zekk's vision was blurred, and his ears _still_ rang as he finally picked himself off the metal floor. The attack Petra had unleashed was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and he could only imagine what it took for her to get to such a deep, dark level of the Force. The FK units atop her were ripped open, taking the full brunt of her blast, their bodies sprawled out in somewhat gruesome fashion.

Jaina was beside him, a bit quicker to get up, and had her lightsaber at the ready as a few of the FK units began to recover. She lunged forward, impaling a unit that struggled to rise, and then parried the arm blade of another who retaliated. The blast had crippled the six units that Petra had left for them, some with certain limbs non-functional, which meant that Petra had to have shielded them somehow, or their bones would've given out far before any of the metal on the FK's did.

Zekk moved to back her up as more recovered, and soon they were back-to-back, chipping away at the five that remained. He could only spare a glimpse ahead…to a crimson blade clashing with violet.

Petra saw red. She was so engulfed in the dark side of the Force that her eyes began to glow a hot, searing yellow color as Caedus expertly parried each of her furious strikes. His defense was an advanced Form II, mostly using one hand to stop her strikes with ease. It was different than when she had sparred with Jacen…there was much more refinement and precision, as well as a violent projection of his intentions.

Caedus pushed off when they were locked together, giving him distance. With a twirl of his saber, he finally put two hands to his hilt. "Your hatred gives you strength Petra. If only you knew how to use it."

"If only," Petra reached out and arched lightning his way, and Caedus deflected the attack, sending it crashing and sparking into the floor. He answered with his own, and Petra crossed her sabers together to hold it back. She was stunned by the power he had poured onto her, but she tapped back into her rage and used the pain she felt to fuel her resolve.

"Yes!" Caedus urged on, now using two hands to project his attack. "Use your anger! Use your pain! Let it feed you. _Fuel_ you!"

"_Shut up!_" Petra roared and charged forward, forcing Caedus to break off the attack. Their sabers clashed back together, and the gloves came off for both of them.

Jaina pushed the last FK unit off her blade as its body slid to the ground, and her eyes were immediately at the end of the hall, watching as Petra and her twin brother echoed the dark side of the Force through the area. She broke into a run, and Caedus' eyes turned her way quickly. With a brief moment, he stretched out his hand and closed the security doors that Petra had not destroyed shut, her hands pounding into them as she stopped herself.

"Dammit!" she cursed, only able to hear the clash of sabers on the other side.

"Move!" Zekk swiped his hand through the air, and she got out of the way just in time to avoid his blade that he plunged into the door, beginning to cut an opening through. "I'll get through as fast as I can!"

Jaina nodded and prepared to help him along…a shivering danger sense freezing her in place.

She pulled her violet blade back and clashed with a crimson one, saving Zekk's life as well as her own. With a heavy heave, she pushed the attacker away, and turned.

"Petra is a threat to _everyone_ Jaina," Tahiri Veila spat, her blade held in front. "She needs to be destroyed!"

"_Petra_ is the threat?!" Jaina retorted. "She trusted you to keep her safe and you _betrayed her!_ Now you're accomplice to a Sith Lord…and for what? What the hell did Jacen promise you?!"

Tahiri's focus hardened. "The only thing that matters. The only thing that _ever_ mattered," she then dropped her guard, almost as if she was pleading. "Jacen can bring Anakin back, Jaina."

Jaina's rush of memories caught her off guard. Anakin was her youngest brother, a born leader who inspired many against the Yuuzhan Vong. She had loved him as much as anyone in her family…and he remained her most devastating failure. For Tahiri to make her relive that…it was unforgivable.

She scorned her way. "Zekk, get that door open while I kill this bitch."

"What?!" Tahiri gasped, and then found herself falling back as Jaina attacked in full force, her strikes calculated and swift; with a speed Tahiri had never faced before. "Jaina! We want…," she grunted after a deflection. "…the same thing!"

"No, we don't."

Tahiri ducked and rolled under a bisecting swing, bringing her blade to Jaina's back, only to see it parried with ease. A warning in the Force allowed her to block Jaina's boot with her hand before it careened into her temple, and she used that sudden advantage to twist her leg. Jaina collapsed with a flip, not anticipating Tahiri's reflexes, and then somersaulted backwards.

Then she was engulfed in lightning. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced, even worse than the horrors she had experienced under the Voxyn. Every cell in her body screamed with pain, and she could feel her skin scorching after only a few seconds.

It was over before she realized it had begun.

Tahiri pulled her outstretched hand back and rose to her feet, her breathing tested and rage heavy. "I won't let you stop me, Jaina!"

Jaina heaved, her muscles still spasming from the attack. "How the hell…,"

"Did I do that?" Tahiri finished, almost scoffing. "You should know. You were the first one I'd ever seen do it."

The memory hit her harder than she was ready for. Right after Anakin had been killed, she unleashed all the power she could muster upon one Yuuzhan Vong warrior. From her hand arched a bright and searing bolt of lightning, and she had never been the same afterwards. She had no idea _anyone_ had seen her do it.

If Tahiri had that much _rage_ within her…then she needed to be stopped.

Tahiri pointed her blade in warning. "Stay down, Jaina."

She weighed her options. Zekk was doing his best to cut through the doors, but they were evidently meant to hold off lightsabers. His desire to turn around and help her was strong, but he stayed focused on his task, knowing that Petra would need help against Caedus, and if she died, then they would be no match for him.

Tahiri was an obstacle that needed to be removed.

Jaina pooled her rage, using the pain she felt from Tahiri's attack as fuel for one, devastating attack. Zekk's alarm piqued.

"You're right, Tahiri," Jaina said. "I do."

She launched the attack upon her, and the raw power that she had within her was far too much for Tahiri to hold at bay. Her defenses fell in an instant, and her body flew through the air in a static mess before finally rolling to a stop down the hall.

Jaina almost screamed as her hand seared with intense pain once her onslaught drew to a close, trying to stumble her way back into the light after using the worst of the darkness within her.

"Jaina…did you-," Zekk asked, grunting as he kept pulling his saber along.

"Yes," she nodded, rising to her feet. "I used the Dark Side. Now get us through that damn door."

* * *

Petra batted away one electrical attack after another, at this point trying to buy time for Zekk and Jaina to finally cut through the door. Caedus' power was not only substantial, but his well of energy was still going strong…while hers was showing signs of burning out completely. It was common as always when she deliberately used the dark side, and she was stupid enough to let her rage dwindle her stores so low she imagined her body was beginning to feast on itself for a new source.

One attack brought her down to one knee, and Caedus finally stopped. "Just as always. All power. No _control_. You didn't honestly think you could charge in and defeat me just like _that_ did you?"

His mockery made her angry, but to give in to that would only deplete her further. She _tried_ to dissipate her anger to give way to serenity…but it was too great. Despite the gift of immunity she had inherited from her father, there was simply too much darkness to purge in time.

Petra tried to rise, but only stumbled back to her knee, her muscles disobeying the commands she gave them.

"Look at you," Caedus waved in dismissal, and then turned to the officers still positioned on the bridge. "Throw her in the brig."

One of them pointed. "Sir! The door!"

Caedus turned and held his blade to his side, watching as the green blade finished its cut and pulled back behind the door. A moment of silence followed, which was unexpected, since Caedus knew they would be desperate to help their comrade, and hesitation would only endanger Petra even further.

Jaina and Zekk blasted through the cut door panel, but not at their own free will. Caedus barely dodged in time to see them tumbling forward, pressed against the metal slab as if smashed against it with a Force push. When they finally settled onto the bridge floor, Jaina was the first to rise, her saber ignited and ready to retaliate, Zekk just behind her.

There was a loud _slam_ noise that resonated in the Force, and both Jedi were suddenly frozen in place, reality around them rippling in some kind of stasis. Caedus could only look in awe at the power displayed, one he had never seen, and Petra in horror at the sudden helplessness of her companions.

Darth Imperius emerged from the smoldering hole, masked and flanked by Tahiri Veila. Petra bared her teeth at what used to be her father, only to be hit with that same stasis power. "It's over," he warned. "Give up."

Petra's head was still free of the stasis field that Imperius had placed around her, and she mustered enough saliva to spit his way. "Go to hell. I'll send you there myself."

Tahiri moved to Caedus. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

He shook his head and deactivated his lightsaber. "Not even remotely, Commander," dismissing her concern, his attention on Imperius. "What are you doing here?"

The masked Sith didn't even grant him a glance. "Saving you from your incompetent stupidity. You let Petra and two Jedi slip aboard your ship?!"

Caedus shrugged. "I knew they were coming. I figured it was a chance to finally take them out."

"And yet here I am, stopping the three of them from skinning you alive."

Tahiri shook her head. "It was well under control."

Imperius almost laughed. "I found _you_ sprawled out like a pile of durasteel scrap."

"Enough!" Caedus growled. "We need to execute these traitors before your trick wears off," he pushed past Imperius and pointed to his officers. "Shoot them on my command."

All of them complied, drawing their weapons, and Petra's eyes met Jaina's, who tried to fight her way out of the stasis, but to no avail. "Caedus!" Jaina shouted. "Jacen will be avenged, one way or another. Killing me now won't change that."

Caedus faltered for just a moment when he looked upon Jacen's sister, but any hope of his return died within an instant. "It might," he said. "Ready!"

Petra grit her teeth and fought, looking directly up at Imperius, who seemed to be freezing himself in place. Then she realized that Caedus was frozen as well…no…_everyone_ was frozen.

"_It is time, Petra_," Valkorian appeared before her. "_Allow me to grant you my strength. It is the only way_."

He was right. It _was_. She cursed herself for getting into this position in the first place, but if they all died now, then the galaxy would collapse, and Caedus would win. _Everything_ would end.

Petra sighed, a tear making its way down her face. "Fine. Just let me save them."

"_You'll do more than that_," Valkorian sneered, and then disappeared.

Petra was filled with so much energy she thought her body would explode, and time finally resumed.

"Aim!" Caedus commanded.

Petra felt her strength explode, and the stasis around her shattered. She screamed, and a deep, low rumble in the Force reverberated through the bridge as she stretched her arms out…and grasped ahold.

Every officer, Tahiri, Caedus, Imperius, Zekk _and_ Jaina grasped at their throats as they were lifted from the ground. Petra was blind to it all. She saw only white…her body beginning to tear itself apart.

"No more holding back!" Petra screamed. "_Never again!_"

Imperius fought through the grip and deactivated his mask, showing his face at last. "_Now!_" he gasped.

The ghost of Anakin Skywalker appeared in that instant, unleashing an unseen Force blast with his two outstretched hands upon Petra. Her feet stayed planted, but the spirit of Valkorian was ripped out of her body, his old and gnarled form tumbling back into the hall. Anakin then drew his blue saber and leapt into combat.

With no battery of power, Petra collapsed in an unsupported heap, completely unmoving. Jaina dropped to the ground and took a deep breath to replenish her lungs, rushing to protect her before anyone could finish the job. Imperius ran after Anakin, but Jaina only cared about getting her to safety as soon as possible.

Zekk rubbed his neck and looked up, his eyes widening at the sight before him. "Jaina!" he shouted.

She looked up to see Caedus bringing his blade down, and she couldn't possibly activate her saber in time to stop it. Zekk leapt from the ground with a force-propelled jump, his saber drawn. His attack forced Caedus to parry two swings…before the Sith suddenly spun around an errant, over-bearing swing, holding his saber pointed forward at this hip.

Jaina smelled burning flesh and heard the last and final groan of a man she had known since she was a girl…a man who just saved her life.

And gave his.

Caedus pulled his blade from Zekk's chest and turned to Jaina, only to be bombarded with a skeletal-shattering force push that would put he and Tahiri out of commission long enough to do what had to be done. Jaina lowered her hands and buried her grief, lifting Petra onto her shoulders…and running for her life.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker's blade impacted with a purple sphere of energy that Darth Vitiate summoned around himself, forced to back up against the raw strength of the Chosen One.

"What is this, Skywalker?" Vitiate growled. "Some feigned pity for a world that perceives you as a threat?"

Anakin didn't cease his attack, fighting for the first time in decades as his true self. The Force technique he had used projected both him and Vitiate into the physical world, and thus possible for him to dispel his spirit once and for all…but leaving him vulnerable as well. Their bodies flashed in and out of physical and spiritual form, a trick that would only last as long as Anakin could maintain it.

Vitiate drew his own saber, its crimson blade clashing with Anakin's blue. "Or is this just to redeem yourself…," he chuckled. "To fulfill a prophecy after death?"

Anakin grunted as he prepared to unleash another flurry. "Sometimes there's just that much on the line."

Xur Eon turned the corner to find Anakin and Vitiate taking their duel to the command quarters. It was completely unlike anything he had ever witnessed, but there was no time to admire it. In a run to catch up, he fumbled through his belt for the holocron he needed.

Vitiate chuckled once he pushed Anakin away with an intense volley of lightning. "You're not as subtle as you think, Eon," he chuckled again. "So, this is what you planned all along…_pathetic_. Your motivations were pitifully transparent."

Xur spat, unlocking the Sith holocron he had always carried with him. "And yet here we are, at the precipice of your final death."

"You are a blind insect, desperate to live up to the suicidal prophecy of your insignificant bloodline," Vitiate continued. "You forget. Every Eon who ever tried to kill me failed, Revan most of all."

"You _won't _destroy the galaxy," Anakin declared with his pointed saber. "I won't allow it."

"Your time has long passed, Lord Vader," Vitiate countered. "Dismissing you is an afterthought. Eon, even more so,"

"Enough talk," Anakin stepped forward. "It's over."

"On the contrary," Vitiate sneered, gesturing and compelling the door next to him to open. "I've achieved exactly what I planned."

Anakin lunged forward while Xur prepared his holocron, but Vitiate went spiritual and floated into the room, laughing manically as he did so. With him pinned inside, Anakin and Xur followed…and stopped dead in their tracks.

Vitiate was gone…and only the body of Anakin Solo was there.

Xur was speechless. "W-we buried him…I was there!

"Obviously not," Anakin pointed out. "Why else would he be here?"

Xur grit his teeth in thought. "Jacen doesn't really think…," he paused. "He promised Tahiri he could bring Anakin back from the dead, but that's impossible…it _has_ to be."

Anakin shook his head. "Look, we need to find Vitiate before he can disappear. I can't hold this up much longer."

Xur nodded but stirring in the corner of his eye froze him in place.

Anakin Solo…_moved_.

The dead young man shifted, rising into a sitting position on the table, his eyes still locked shut. Xur watched in horror at the perverse scene that unfolded before him. Anakin Solo landed on both feet, eerily popping joints that hadn't moved in 5 years, and then turned.

"As they say," the reanimated son of Han Solo and Leia Organa spoke, his voice sounding as if it was repairing itself. "There is no death, there is only the Force," Anakin opened his eyes, and they were a searing yellow. "And _I_ am its master."

"Oh, you've got to be _shitting_ me," Xur grumbled. "Knock him out!"

Anakin Skywalker tried the same technique he used on Petra, only to see nothing happen. "I _can't_!" he gasped. "There's _nothing_ to knock out…it's like he's-,"

"I am physical now, Skywalker," Darth Vitiate chuckled through Anakin Solo's mouth. "You are as irrelevant as you always were." Anakin's hand pushed forward, and Anakin Skywalker was washed away, shimmering back into the spiritual world.

"Anakin!" Xur shouted in vain, and then was launched into the adjacent room by a violently powerful force push, crashing into the ready escape pod designated for Darth Caedus. The attack had been strong enough to bloody his face. Enraged, he turned to retaliate, only to see Anakin Solo standing at the entrance, looking from above, hand hovering over the release.

"Goodbye, Xur Eon. You failed…and this galaxy is _mine_," he said, and sent the escape pod out of the _Anakin Solo_ and into the black oblivion of space.

* * *

Jaina stumbled out of the elevator, the hall shaking once again as the _Anakin Solo_ was hit once more. Not one crew worker had tried to stop her, which meant that the ship was in enough disarray that they didn't have the time nor care to even attempt it. Smart of them.

Despite her Jedi conditioning, a fully-grown humanoid female was extremely heavy with no support, especially on top of her smaller than average frame. Her will to continue, as well as her fight or flight reflex kept her pressing forward. She'd lost enough friends today, and she'd be damned if she lost Petra too.

"Hey! Get her!" someone yelled from behind, and she heard the charging of blaster rifles. Instinctually, Jaina's hand reached out towards the voice, and the push she unleashed knocked over whoever was coming after her, and their stunned gasps confirmed that. Running footsteps came next, however, and she swung herself around to spot five GAG enforcers preparing to fire. Her lightsaber was in her hand in time to deflect the incoming blaster bolts, all but one that ripped through her thigh.

She screamed in agony and collapsed, her left leg suddenly useless as her muscle refused to obey her commands any longer. More fire rained down, and she desperately protected herself and Petra as best she could, but it wouldn't last.

Opposing blasterfire ripped through the hall and killed all five of her attackers in a matter of seconds, the shots precise and lethal. Jaina turned to see Xiso and Jag at the end of the hall, blasters raised.

"General!" Xiso called and rushed to her aid, checking on Petra. "She alive?"

Jaina grit her teeth as she tried in vain to stand, her lightsaber deactivating. "I don't know," she grunted. "Dammit!"

Jag was there the next instant, trying to help her up. "Stang, Jaina. What happened? Where's Zekk?"

She said nothing, and the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He felt anger swell within him but dispelled it to focus. "I'm sorry," he said. "We need to get you out of here. Xiso, grab Petra, we're leaving!"

Xiso already had her cradled in his arms, and he looked in warning as Jag tried to help Jaina walk forward. "Jag, you need to carry her. We don't have time. This ship might explode any moment, or Caedus could come waltzing around the corner, and I don't like our odds with both Generals down."

"Neither do I," Jag admitted. "Come on, Jaina," he said, and the Sword of the Jedi had to swallow her pride before she let him sweep her off her feet.

"_Ah!_ Dammit!" she screamed as pain ravaged her leg.

"Let's move!" Xiso yelled over another _boom_ that rocked the ship.

Jaina fought through each wave she could, but Jag's running wasn't helping the wound she had sustained. Luckily for her, the hanger the _Falcon_ was waiting in was not far, and she could see her father waiting at the loading ramp, his DL-44 drawn and aimed at three downed GAG enforcers with smoldering wounds.

"What happened to her?!" Han demanded from Jag as they reached the ramp.

"Blaster bolt through her thigh," Jag said. "We need to-,"

Han pulled her from his grip, much to Jaina's displeasure. "Dad, I'm fine!"

"Like hell you are! Get us out of here Jag! You, Mandalorian, bring her with me," Han ordered, and everyone complied to his orders, but as Han closed the loading ramp and headed for the sleeping quarters, he noticed someone was missing. "Wait, what about Zekk?"

Jaina grunted. "He's dead, Dad. Ja-…Caedus killed him."

Han's soul drained from his body, and only muscle memory and instinct carried him forward. Once again, another friend had died at his son's hand.

He snapped back into focus, setting Jaina down on the first bed in the sleeping quarters. "Put her there," Han gestured to Xiso, who placed Petra down on the opposing bed. "Stay here and make damn sure they stay alive."

Xiso nodded as the _Falcon_ rocked, the repulsors engaging for takeoff. Han moved as fast as he could, getting to the cockpit just as Jag pulled out of the hangar. He took a seat in the co-pilot's chair and got straight to work at what used to be Chewbacca's job. "Here's hoping they didn't snag us with a tractor beam. Hit it!" Han commanded, and Jag pushed the throttle forward, entering the battle once again. It was slightly less chaotic than before, now that the forces had been able to consolidate themselves around friendlies.

Jag growled in annoyance. "Blast! The Imperial Fleet has cut us off from the Home Fleet!"

Han grumbled. The Home Fleet was their only chance out, since Vorchenko's _Inaria_ and Niathal's _Ocean _were too far, and frankly he didn't trust either of them to not throw him behind bars. Green turbolaser beams zipped past them as Jag rolled the _Falcon_ out of the way and pulled hard to port, towards Hapes.

"Those Star Destroyers have clear shots at us," Jag noted the Imperial capital ships between them and the Hapan Battle Dragons. "If we go head on, we'll be pulverized."

"You got a better plan?" Han huffed.

Jag was silent, his attention forward, but also without an answer. "No," he said.

"Then we take our chances. If we go back, Jacen blows us into oblivion. If we go towards the blockade, we _might_ have a small chance of getting through."

"If they're _really _bad shots," Jag noted.

Han grinned. "It's the Imperial way, isn't it? Now, get moving or get out of my chair."

Jag resigned to his ultimatum and turned the _Falcon_, now on direct course to intercept the capital ships waiting for them. Hapan starfighters were occupied by TIE fighter squadrons, and Jag knew their best chance would be to take advantage of any distraction the battle could offer.

Jaina and Petra's lives depended on it.

Jag made his peace and throttled the _Falcon_ straight at the Star Destroyers, and he could imagine their bafflement at a small freighter moving into attack position, although he imagined this was not the first time this ship had done so.

"Maybe we could ask for safe passage. We have wounded," Jag suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Jacen has this ship black listed on every network, and if the Remnant really is under his control, then appeasing would be a waste of time," Han scowled. "We go forward, or we die!"

Jag sighed. "Very well."

He felt the need to tell Jaina something extremely important before they were blasted into bits, but there was no chance at that now. It was time to do or die.

Once they came into firing range, the green turbo beams shot past them in blinding fashion, and Jag did his best to keep the _Falcon _moving. However, the closer they got to the ISDs, the easier it would be for them to be targeted, and he could feel the shots getting closer.

The _Falcon_ took one hit to starboard, and Jag readjusted their approach violently to throw off the auto-target as best he could, while Han redirected all power to the forward shields.

"Hold together," he said. "Hear me baby? Hold together."

Jag felt his response time heighten as his adrenaline kicked in completely, able to roll away from beams as they appeared. Han did his best to make callouts when he could, but the shots were so fast, only Jag could really see them and dodge in time.

He was so focused he never noticed Jaina's hand clasp his shoulder, and Han was too busy to scold her for leaving the back of the ship. Even without the Force, Jag could feel her determination fueling his, and it only quickened his movements and finalized his decisions.

"I believe in you, Jag," she said, secured in crash webbing with her wound covered by a tied cloth.

They were close enough now that the incoming volley nearly covered the cockpit completely, and Jag had to dive below to avoid the topside cannons, but a stray shot landed by chance, and the impact was felt throughout the ship.

"Shields at 35," Han warned, and Jaina's grip on his shoulder tightened.

An entire fleet came out of hyperspace, a massive array of outdated cruisers and frigates, all with guns blazing. The ISDs before them were forced to stop their volley upon the _Falcon_ and engage in evasive maneuvers before the newcomers destroyed them from behind. Jag wasted no time and pushed the throttle to max, splitting the gap between the two ISDs and breaking for the Home Fleet in the distance. With the capital ships preoccupied, Jag was able to pull the _Falcon _out of range quickly.

Han sighed in relief. "See? I told you it would work."

Jag said nothing, letting his mind return back into a normal functioning state, while Jaina patted his shoulder. "I haven't seen flying like that since…well…_never_."

He still didn't say anything, and Han furrowed his brow. "You alright kid?"

Jag nodded. "Yes, just one question,

"What in blazes just saved us?"

* * *

_**Anakin Solo**_**, Above Hapes**

**Galactic Alliance**

**31 ABY**

"Sir, someone just emptied the entire galactic junkyard."

Caedus could only look in annoyance as yet _another_ enemy fleet appeared to oppose him, as well as the lingering sting that ravaged his face from Jaina's nose-breaking Force push that allowed her to escape his grasp.

"Maintain formation," Tahiri ordered for him, just to his right. "Press the attack."

They were beginning to turn the tide after Imperius had arrived, who was MIA after he ran after the sudden appearance of Jacen's long-late grandfather Anakin Skywalker…and another gnarled man that Caedus could only compare to the descriptions of Palpatine.

Those were strange questions that would have to be answered another time. Right now, he had a Galactic Alliance to keep together.

Vorchenko's fleet was blasting the resisting Revanite vessels to pieces, and some had already defected back to her command after Imperius had fled his post. Niathal was just a nuisance at this point, executing hit and run maneuvers with her smaller fleet, now even more so against the Remnant reinforcements.

"Is that a Republic Venator?" one officer commented. "This is insane."

Tahiri grumbled. "Then blow them out of the way!"

"No," Caedus held up a hand. Now was not the time to rush in and make another mistake. "Get me on the comm. I need to know who we're dealing with."

It didn't take long to open the link. "Unknown fleet, this is Chief of State Jacen Solo. Identify your superior and your stake."

"_I think my actions speak louder than words_," a female voice replied, one that Caedus somewhat recognized.

"You have me at a disadvantage, ma'am."

"_Excuse me, where are my manners? This is Admiral Natasi Daala of the Maw Irregular Fleet, and I ask you to stand down and leave Hapan space _now."

Caedus grumbled as his intel failed him, even if he figured going after Pellaeon would lead to her return. "As Chief of State of the Galactic Alliance, I am afraid that I cannot. Tahiri, get our fighters reorganized."

"_As you say sir_," Daala replied. "_Maw Fleet, patch me into Niathal and the illustrious Vorchenko's combat information centers and lend the ladies a hand._"

Caedus chuckled in mockery. "Commander Vorchenko would sooner skin you alive than accept your help."

Daala chuckled back. "_I'd think she'd make an exception for you, little man_. _This one is for Gil_."

The comm died in that moment, and Caedus grimaced, the swelling in his nose not helping his current mood. He wanted nothing more than to purge the galaxy of _everyone_ before him, just to have some semblance of peace.

Caedus sensed confusion taking place in the hall to the bridge, as well as insecurity from the officers witnessing…_something_. Then, another presence came into his view, and he could feel Tahiri stiffen next to him.

"C-commander Solo," a deck officer tried not to gasp.

Caedus turned, and he knew better than to look stunned in front of Tahiri…who was already in tears.

Anakin Solo looked to Caedus quizzically. "Nice outfit, Jacen," he said, and then noticed Tahiri. "Hey, Tahiri…you look…_older_."

She ran and embraced him tightly, leaving Caedus wonder how Anakin was suddenly alive. Yes, he had promised Tahiri to bring him back…but he knew that was _impossible_.

"Get us back to Coruscant. This battle is over," he ordered, his eyes still trained on Anakin.

"But sir-,"

"Now," Caedus reaffirmed.

* * *

**It's been real. Thanks for sticking around.**


End file.
